


Alan, oder Flucht und Verwirrung

by Firlefanzine



Category: The Professionals
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firlefanzine/pseuds/Firlefanzine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Operation geht schief. Ray hat nicht die Nerven sich um den anscheinend tödlich verletzten Bodie zu kümmern, und verschwindet.<br/>Aber Bodie lebt, und nach einem Jahr findet er schließlich in Frankreich eine Spur von seinem Partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alan, oder Flucht und Verwirrung

**Author's Note:**

> Tausend Dank an Potztausend für die verständnisvolle Beta! Alle verbliebenen Fehler sind alleine meine Schuld.
> 
> Und natürlich gehören Die Profis nicht mir.

"Doyle... er lebt. Verdammt Doyle, komm her, ich brauche Dich!"

 

\---

 

Es schien ihm, als würde er sich selber aus der Ferne beobachten.  
Wie er da in seinem dunkelgrauen, knielangen Wintermantel am Ufer des Meeres entlangwanderte, eines Meeres, das sich der Erscheinung und der Laune des einsamen Spaziergängers anzupassen schien. 

Selbst der Himmel war wolkenverhangen und grau, und das Wasser schwappte nur träge um seine Füße.  
Dieses Bild des einsamen Mannes war in seinen Gedanken mehr präsent als die eigenartigen, angeschwemmten Gegenstände, die sich ihm immer wieder in den Weg legten, und die er völlig selbstvergessen umging, so als wäre jedes Hinübersteigen zu viel der Mühe.

Er lachte kurz auf. Er war der Inbegriff des 'lonely wolf'. Der Mann, der schon alles erlebt hatte und den nichts mehr berühren konnte. Ein Mann, am Gestade des Meeres, als einziger Gefährte der treue Hund. Gefangener einer selbstgewählten Einsamkeit, weil die Frau, die er geliebt hat, ihn verlassen hat…

Was für ein Klischee. 

Oh Gott, anstatt dilettantisch zu malen, sollte er besser dilettantische Romane schreiben.  
Hatte er doch noch nicht einmal einen Hund bei sich, und da war auch keine geliebte Frau…  
\- da war nur…

Und die Bilder gingen nicht aus seinem Kopf.

Aber hier in der Bretagne waren sie weniger nah, weniger real – weniger wahr.  
Sie wurden weggeweht vom Wind und von der erfrischenden, puren Nässe auf der Haut.

Er verzog das Gesicht. Das mußte er sich für seinen 'Roman' merken.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich um. Er war schon wieder viel zu weit gegangen, und er würde sich die letzten Gemüsereste auf dem kleinen Wochenmarkt zusammensuchen müssen.

 

\---

 

"Alan? Geht es Dir besser? --- Alan!"

Etwas Leichtes berührte seinen Arm. Erschrocken fuhr er herum und starrte in die besorgten Augen der Frau, von der er angenommen hatte, daß er sie niemals wiedersehen würde. Erinnerungen an ihr letztes Zusammentreffen stürmten auf ihn ein, und zu seiner großen Verlegenheit spürte er, daß sich Schweiß auf seiner Stirn bildete und sein Gesicht war höchstwahrscheinlich flammendrot. 

*Gott…, er machte gerade schon wieder einen kompletten Idioten aus sich.*

Aber Helen schien eigenartigerweise erleichtert zu sein. Sie griente ihn mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.  
"Das ist auch das Mindeste was ich verlangen konnte."

Sie packte seinen rechten Arm fester und zog ihn aus dem Getümmel des kleinen Marktes hinaus.  
"Komm! Ich spendiere Dir ein Eis. Du brauchst es anscheinend."

 

\---

 

Schweigend hatte sie in einer Eisdiele zwei Eis gekauft. Stracciatella und Pistazie für ihn – sie hatte es nicht vergessen.  
Und schweigend waren sie langsam bis ans Wasser geschlendert, weg von dem zugegebenermaßen relativ kleinen Touristenrummel. Der Ort war gerade erst auf der mentalen Landkarte der deutschen und englischen Urlauber aufgetaucht, und hier nur wenige Schritte von dem schattigen Kirchenplatz entfernt, waren sie fast alleine. Sie stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Kaimauer und knabberte an dem Schokoladenüberzug ihres Vanilleeises. 

Er tat es ihr gleich, dabei kam er ihr so nahe, daß sich ihre Schultern fast berührten.

Sie sah hinaus auf das ruhige Meer.  
"Ich habe ziemlich lange gebraucht darüber hinwegzukommen..."

"Helen, das hatte nichts…" Er unterbrach sich selbst und mit leeren Augen starrte er auf ein Spielzeugboot, das von den Wellen immer wieder gegen die modrige Kaimauer geworfen wurde. 

*Klasse! Jetzt sah er schon überall Metaphern zu dem was aus seinem Leben geworden war.*

Helen hatte weitergesprochen, und jetzt drangen ihre Worte wieder zu ihm durch.

"… ich meine, es ist nicht verwunderlich… wenn eine Frau nach dem besten Orgasmus ihres Lebens, ihren Liebhaber…"

Sie merkte nicht, daß ihr geschmolzenes Eis über die Hand lief.  
Sie drehte sich ihm zu und sah ihm ins Gesicht.

"Alan, ich war so glücklich - und befriedigt übrigens auch, wie noch nie in meinem Leben. Du hast schweratmend auf mir gelegen, jeder Zentimeter meines Körpers war von Deinem bedeckt, Dein Glied noch in mir. Deinen Kopf hattest Du in meinen Haaren vergraben, und ich habe mir gewünscht, daß wir einfach für immer so bleiben könnten, - und ich habe zuerst gar nicht gemerkt, daß Du hemmungslos geweint hast.

Er merkte daß sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte, er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
"Helen…" 

"Laß mich sagen, was ich zu sagen habe, bitte!" Sie drückte abwehrend ihre Hand gegen seine Brust.

"Ich bin mir nicht besonders sicher – über mich selbst, meine ich. Ich war vollkommen vor den Kopf gestoßen, ich wußte nicht, was ich falsch gemacht hatte.  
Erst zu Hause ist mir überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen, daß das alles nichts mit mir zu tun hat."

Sie sah ihm fragend, fast bittend ins Gesicht.

"Alan…?"

"Nein! Es hatte nichts mit Dir zu tun."

Jetzt erst merkte sie, wie ihr das Eis den Arm hinunterlief. Selbstverständlich, wie ein Kind es tun würde, leckte sie sie es auf und steckte sich die restliche Eiswaffel in den Mund – und erst an Alans Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie ablesen wie ein Mann ihre unschuldige Geste auffassen musste.

Sie sah Alan mit ihrem für sie so typischen schiefen Lächeln an.  
"Hast Du Dein Haus noch gemietet? Du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung – und ein Nachspiel."

 

\---

 

"Alan… ich will das nicht, diese Geheim…"

"…ich habe meinen besten Freund getötet."

Sie lag in seinen Armen, und langsam kamen beide wieder zu Atem. Und sie war sich sicher, daß sie nicht für diesen Anna Karenina oder Dornenvögel Blödsinn geboren war. Sie wollte keine wilden Geheimnisse zwischen ihnen – aber das… Sie war geschockt.  
Aber wenn er jetzt annehmen würde, daß er sie damit abspeisen konnte, dann hatte er sich geirrt!

Sie wand sich aus seinen Armen und lehnte sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes, bereit ihm zuzuhören.

"Erzähl!"

 

\---

 

*Es war ein ganz normaler Einsatz. Ich sollte Bodie Rückendeckung geben, meine Waffe hat versagt und Bodie wurde von zwei Kugeln in der Brust getroffen. Als er am Boden lag, hat ihm der Terrorist zwei weitere Kugeln in den Körper gejagt – und ich habe tatenlos zugesehen.*

Er sah Helen mit großen Augen an. Sollte er ihr das so erklären?

Sie würde es nicht verstehen.

Wie konnte sie auch?

Sie würde mit Argumenten ankommen, daß er nichts hatte tun können – aber wie sollte sie wissen, was für eine Beziehung zwischen ihm und Bodie bestanden hatte? Es war seine Aufgabe gewesen, Bodie zu beschützen – stattdessen hatte er ihn im Stich gelassen, hatte ihn sterben lassen.

Er wußte von Helen, daß sie mit ihren Kollegen bestenfalls etwas in der Mittagspause unternahm. Wie sollte er ihr begreiflich machen, was es bedeutete bei einer Observierung Tage oder sogar Wochen mit jemandem auf engstem Raum zu verbringen? Sie ahnte nicht, wie viele Male sie sich gegenseitig aus einem Schlamassel befreit hatten, wie oft sie sich das Leben gerettet hatten. Mehr als einmal hatten sie gemeinsam gegen die ganze Welt gestanden, sogar gegen Cowley, wenn er sie wieder einmal für seine Zwecke benutzt hatte. 

Das war für Außenstehende nicht zu verstehen.

Er hatte sich entschieden – er würde ihr von Bodie erzählen, nicht von Bodies Tod

 

\---

 

Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachten sie damit, in seiner 'Schatztruhe' zu wühlen. 

Als er vor knapp einem Jahr überstürzt sein altes Leben hinter sich gelassen hatte, hatte er fast nichts mitgenommen, - außer allem, was ihn mit Bodie verband. Er hatte sogar ein paar alte Kindheitsbilder von ihm (aus Bodie’s hinterster Schublade geklaut), und er erzählte Helen das wenige, was er über diese Zeit seines Partners wusste.

"Hätte ich ihn gemocht?"

Ray musste lachen.  
"Alle Frauen haben Bodie gemocht. Er hat mir mehr als einmal die Freundin ausgespannt."  
Sein Gesicht wurde ernst.  
"Aber niemals, wenn sie mir wichtig war."

Helen schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich habe die komische Angewohnheit, ziemlich treu zu sein. Ich meine ‚hätte ich IHN gemocht’?"

Ray musste tief durchatmen.  
"Du hättest ein Dummkopf sein müssen, um ihn nicht zu mögen. OK – er konnte ziemlich unnahbar sein, wenn er wollte. Wahrscheinlich war er auch überheblich und von sich eingenommen."  
Er musste an die Nacht vor der Parsali Operation denken. "Tall, dark, and beautiful--and engagingly modest, of course. Das hat er einmal von sich selbst gesagt."

Er kramte ein paar Schnappschüsse hervor. "Hier!" Er legte die Bilder vor sie hin und sie nahm sie hoch und betrachtete den gutaussehenden, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der offensichtlich zusammen mit Ray ziemlich viel Spaß auf einem Rummelplatz zu haben schien. Er sah glücklich und zufrieden aus. Kein Schönling, definitiv nicht, aber männlich und sehr gut aussehend. Ein Mann, nach dem sie sich ohne Frage umgeschaut hätte. So ganz anders als Ray – aber sie konnte auf den Fotos erkennen, wie nah sich die beiden gestanden haben mussten. Gedankenverloren kramte sie weiter in der Kiste und holte ein Bild nach dem anderen hervor. 

Ray hatte sie nicht gestört. An die Wohnzimmerwand gelehnt, betrachtete er sie.

"Du und er, ihr wärt gute Freunde geworden… Er hat Gedichte geliebt, den Klang der Worte, und die Wahrheit in so kurzen Sätzen. Auch wenn er es nicht zugegeben hat, hat er sich gerne mit schönen Dingen umgeben. Er hatte manchmal einen kindischen Humor, und er war der treueste Freund, den man sich vorstellen konnte."

Er ballte die Fäuste. "Er war mehr als ein gottverdammter Killer!"

Sie schaute überrascht hoch. "Um Gottes Wille, was habt ihr gemacht? Alan, wie ist er gestorben?"  
Ihr kam ein ganz anderer Gedanke. "Ist Alan überhaupt Dein richtiger Name?"

Ray schloß die Augen. Er erinnerte sich an jede lausige Sekunde…

Sie hatten sich angeguckt, und knapp zugenickt. Sie wussten, sie konnten sich blind auf den anderen verlassen. Bodie hatte sich von hinten an den großen Raupentransportlaster herangeschlichen, und Doyle übernahm seine Deckung. Sie vermuteten dort mindestens einen oder zwei Terroristen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Doyle, dass sich auch Anson zu ihrer Position vorarbeitete, und nickte ihm kurz zu. Als er das nächste Mal zu Bodie hinsah, hatte der sich gerade auf den Auflieger geschwungen und durchsuchte jetzt die schweren Baustellenfahrzeuge, die sich darauf befanden.  
Ray entdeckte einen der Terroristen, der Bodie hinter einer Ecke auflauerte. Ray zielte  
und wollte ihn ausschalten – aber nichts passierte! Ladehemmung. Mit Grauen sah er wie der Terrorist aus seinem Versteck hervorsprang und zwei Schüsse auf Bodie abfeuerte. Bodie fiel, und Ray sah wie in Zeitlupe, wie der Mann seinen Arm nach unten richtete und zwei weitere Schüsse abgab.

Besonders dieser Moment hatte sich in seinem Hirn festgebrannt. Bodie getroffen am Boden, und dann buchstäblich hingerichtet. Und er, Ray, hatte tatenlos zugesehen. 

 

\---

 

Mit leisen Worten, fast unbeteiligt, erzählte er Helen alles. Seinen wahren Namen, was er und Bodie gemacht hatten, das Unglück.  
Er verschwieg ihr auch nicht, dass er noch lange regungslos mit der nutzlosen Waffe im Anschlag dagestanden war und nicht fähig gewesen war, nach Bodie zu sehen. Es war ihm nicht bewusst gewesen, dass Anson den Terroristen hatte ausschalten können und dass es Anson war, der sich über Bodie beugte.

Alles was Ray denken konnte war: "Das war es." 

Immer wieder nur dieses "Das war es."

Er hatte sich umgedreht und war langsam zu seinem Wagen gegangen, hatte die überraschten Rufe von Anson ignoriert.

 

Er war in seine Wohnung gefahren, hatte anscheinend wahllos ein paar Sachen in eine Tasche geschmissen, und war in eines seiner Verstecke gefahren – von deren Existenz nur Bodie wusste.

"Und irgendwann bin ich dann an diesem verlassenen Fleckchen Erde gelandet, Helen."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hier bin ich nun."

 

\---

 

"Aber dann weißt Du gar nicht, ob Bodie wirklich tot ist."

Er war einen Moment überrascht. Er hätte Fassungslosigkeit, Angst oder Abscheu – alles erwartet.  
Aber ‚das’… 

Er lachte kurz. "Du bist nicht so leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, oder?"

"Das kommt später, glaube mir. Aber ich verstehe wirklich nicht – warum hast Du Dich nicht sofort um Deinen Freund gekümmert? Vielleicht war er nicht sofort tot? Du hättest wenigstens versuchen können, in seinen letzten Momenten bei ihm zu sein. Vielleicht ist er sogar gar nicht gestorben.  
Alan – Ray! Ich verstehe das nicht!"

"Glaube mir Helen, ich wußte zu jeder Zeit was ich tat! Ich bin nicht zusammengebrochen.  
Ich… - ich wollte einfach nicht mehr."

Er stand auf und tigerte durch den Raum.

"Ich habe das zu oft mitgemacht. Zu oft bin ich ein kleines Stück gestorben, wenn ich nicht wusste wie schwer Bodie verletzt worden war, oder vielleicht sogar schon tot war. Zu oft habe ich an Bodies Krankenbett gestanden und habe gebetet, daß er wieder aufwacht. Und er hat sich jedes Mal wieder aufgerafft.  
Aber diesmal… Helen… 4 Schüsse aus nächster Nähe...

Trotzdem habe ich noch zwei Tage in England ausgehalten – bis es dann in der Zeitung stand: Britischer Agent bei tragischem Einsatz ums Leben gekommen.  
Alles was ich jetzt noch hätte tun können, wäre an einem Grab zu stehen."

Langsam schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Und ich wollte nicht mehr."

Sie nickte nur.  
"OK! Ich kann nicht sagen, daß ich es gut finde, aber ich verstehe es."

Sie ging ganz nah zu ihm und drückte ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuß auf den Mund. Sie wartete auf seine Reaktion, ob er bereit war sich ihr ganz anzuvertrauen – oder ob er sich jetzt zurückziehen würde.

 

\---

 

"Sir."

Zu Cowleys großen Ärger hatte es sich Anson ohne Aufforderung in dem Besuchersessel aus Leder bequem gemacht. Cowley schaute ihn missbilligend an. Dieser Anson hatte von seinem neuen Partner definitiv nicht nur Gutes gelernt.  
Cowley schob solche persönlichen Gedanken beiseite und kam gleich zu dem eigentlichen Grund warum er Anson zu sich gerufen hatte.

"Es hat sich jemand für Bodie interessiert."

Anson setzte sich aufgeregt auf. "Doyle?"

Cowley legte eine Akte vor Anson hin. "Nein, eine junge Reporterin. Allison Turner. Sie hat versucht bei Liz einen alten Gefallen einzufordern."

Anson sah sich die kurzen Notizen an. "Keine offensichtlichen Verbindungen zu Doyle – oder Bodie. Kann alles Mögliche bedeuten – wahrscheinlich ist sie einfach nur verliebt in unseren großen Casanova."

"Ja, oder sie ist eine russische Terroristin. Anson, Sie gehen der Sache auf jeden Fall nach! Und vorerst kein Wort zu Bodie, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

"Sir. So etwas ist aber kein guter Anfang für eine Partnerschaft. Ich habe sowieso schon gegen den Geist meines großen Vorgängers anzukämpfen."

Aber das war mehr nur ein Murmeln, Anson war schon halb zur Tür hinaus. Cowley schüttelte den Kopf. Er war sich sicher, dass Anson seine Befehle erneut missachten würde...

Das war tatsächlich Ansons erster Gedanke. Aber er hatte hautnah mitgekriegt, wie lange Bodie gebraucht hatte, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, und nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch mental, - daß er seinen Partner nicht unnötig beunruhigen wollte. Wenigstens nicht solange er nicht wußte, was an der Sache dran war.

 

\---

 

Bodie stieg steif aus dem Capri und reckte sich, um die Schmerzen in den müden Knochen zu lindern.  
Er wusste gar nicht, warum er diese Gewalttour ohne nennenswerte Pausen auf sich genommen hatte. Er wusste noch nicht einmal, ob die dürftige Personenbeschreibung der Reporterin wirklich zu seinem Ex-Partner führen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er gleich einen vollkommen fremden Mann in seiner Mittagsruhe stören.

Neugierig betrachtete Bodie das alte Haus etwas außerhalb des kleinen Ortes an der französischen Atlantikküste. 

Blumen rechts und links neben dem Eingang? Das passte schon mal gar nicht zu Doyle.

Bodie nahm es als weiteren Vorwand, die ganze Sache jetzt so kurz vor dem Ziel noch aufzugeben. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war extrem gering, dass Doyle hinter der Suche nach ihm steckte. Die Reporterin hatte Anson erzählt, dass ihre Halbschwester sie um diese Auskunft gebeten hatte. Ein paar recherchierte Details, wie das Auftauchen des beteiligten Mannes und eine vage Personenbeschreibung, schlossen aber immerhin nicht aus, dass es sich um Doyle handeln könnte.  
Unschlüssig stand Bodie neben seinem Wagen.

"Bodie?"

Eine dunkelhaarige junge Frau war hinter dem Haus hervorgekommen, und Bodie war sich sicher, sie noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen zu haben.

"Kennen wir uns...?" 

Sie strahlte ihn an. "Und ob ich Sie kenne!"

Sie kam auf ihn zu als wollte sie ihn umarmen, und tatsächlich packte sie Bodie am Arm und zog ihn zu ihrer Haustür.

"Sie glauben gar nicht..." Sie unterbrach sich selber. "Kommen Sie... Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Sie drängte ihn auf einen Stuhl, setzte sich ihm gegenüber, aber sie war zu aufgeregt und war sofort wieder auf den Beinen.

"Sie müssen mich für eine furchtbare Gastgeberin halten. Tee? Oder lieber etwas Stärkeres? – Oh, mein Gott, Sie ahnen nicht wie froh ich bin, dass Sie am Leben sind. Ray denkt Sie wären tot, und er..."

"Was?"  
Bodie war kreidebleich geworden. 

Besorgt legte sie ihm die Hand auf den Arm. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut? Sie müssen doch – ich meine, was ist mit Ihren Verletzungen?"  
Sie brach verlegen ab, und zog ihre Hand zurück. 

"Mir geht es wieder gut, Danke!" Es war ihm peinlich, darüber mit einer wildfremden Frau zu sprechen.

Sie bemerkte seine Zurückhaltung. 

"Sie müssen entschuldigen, wenn ich Ihnen seltsam erscheine, aber ich habe so viel von Ihnen gehört, dass Sie mir so vertraut sind, als würden wir uns…"

Wieder brach sie ab, aber lächelt dann.

"Und normalerweise bin ich durchaus in der Lage, einen vollständigen Satz zu artikulieren."

Sie ging an den Herd und setzte Teewasser auf. Und eine Zeitlang schwiegen sie, beide mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Endlich setzte sie sich zu ihm.

"Ich bin Helen. Ray und ich sind seit etwa acht Wochen zusammen, und…"

"Also ist er wirklich hier? Wo ist er?"

"Tut mir leid, er ist für mindestens eine Woche unterwegs. Er hat eine kleine Gefälligkeit für eine Bekannte übernommen."

Bodie stand halbherzig auf. "Dann entschuldigen Sie bitte, ich schaue dann wieder vorbei."

Helen sah ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln.

"…ich schaue dann wieder vorbei…? Machen Sie Witze? Sie glauben doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich Sie hier weg lasse? Ich schätze mal, Sie sind immer noch geschwächt – also mit Ihnen werde ich leicht fertig."

Zur Bestätigung stand sie breitbeinig auf und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

 

\---

 

Abends hatten sie es sich vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht. Längst waren sie beim Du angekommen.

"Erzählst Du mir, was passiert ist? Warum denkt Ray, dass Du tot bist – und warum bist Du nicht tot?"

Sie sah ihm Abbitte einfordernd in die Augen.

Bodie fühlte sich wohl zusammen mit Helen, aber genauso wie früher, wäre es ihm niemals in den Sinn gekommen mit einer ernstzunehmenden Freundin von Ray zu flirten. Also behandelte er sie wie eine Schwester. 

"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht! Ich wusste nicht, dass er mich für tot hielt. Ich hatte einfach angenommen, er hätte die Schnauze voll, von all dem Töten, von Cowley – von mir…"

"Das hast Du wirklich geglaubt?" Sie sah ihn missbilligend an.  
"Er hat noch zwei Tage in England verbracht, und dann gab es da die Schlagzeile von dem getöteten Agenten. Danach hat ihn nichts mehr in England gehalten"

"Das war Williamson. Vom MI6"

Bodie schwieg lange. Nur so ergab alles einen Sinn. Und er hatte geglaubt, Ray wäre seiner genauso überdrüssig gewesen – Nein! Das hatte er nie geglaubt. Aber er hatte überhaupt keine Vorstellung gehabt was er glauben sollte.

Helen riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hatte wohl einfach Glück… ich muß eine unbewußte Abwehrhaltung gemacht haben, die beiden ersten Kugeln haben meinen linken Arm getroffen und sind von den Knochen abgelenkt worden."

Er schluckte. "Und als ich am Boden lag... der Bastard hat sich wahrscheinlich schlicht und einfach vertan. Statt auf mein Herz zu zielen, hat er die falsche Seite genommen."

Ihr lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

"Oh mein Gott, Bodie!"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kommt mit dem Job."

"Ja, ja, ja. Du bist groß und stark. Alles kein Problem." Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm und spürte wie angespannt er war. "Zeigst Du es mir?"

Er zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

"Bitte Bodie."

Er schob seinen linken Ärmel hoch und hielt ihr die hässlichen Narbenspuren hin. 

Und als sie seinen Blick mit den Augen festhielt, zuckte er wieder mit den Schultern und zog sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und dreht sich um.  
Er spürte wie sie ihre Finger vorsichtig neben die verheilten Wunden legte.

"Ray hat ähnliche Narben. Er hat mir erzählt, es wäre von einem Autounfall. Das sind auch Schusswunden, nicht wahr?"

"Helen..."

"Schon gut, ich frage ihn selber. Komm, zieh Dich wieder an mein Prinz. Stell Dir vor, Ray steht gleich in der Tür und erwischt uns beide so." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

Dann drückte sie leicht seinen Oberarm.  
"Ich bin froh, dass Du lebst, Bodie."

Und Bodie musste sich eingestehen, dass es in den letzten Monaten eindeutig zu wenig Wärme und Freundschaft in seinem Leben gegeben hatte.

Er drehte sich um während er sein Hemd anzog. Mit belegter Stimme verabschiedete er sich für die Nacht. "Ja, ich glaube, wir sollten besser Schluß machen. Ich nehme mir noch einen Whiskey mit, wenn Du nichts dagegen hast."

Auch Helen war eigenartig zurückhaltend. "Sicher! Gute Nacht, Bodie."

"Gute Nacht."

Aber statt auf sein Zimmer zu gehen, setzte Bodie sich vor den kleinen Pavillon hinter dem Haus und sah mit leeren Augen in die Nacht. 

 

\---

 

Nach 3 Tagen bei Helen wurde Bodie langsam unruhig. Er wollte endlich Ray wiedersehen.  
Er war sich nur noch nicht sicher, wie er das bewerkstelligen sollte, ohne Ray einen Schock fürs Leben zu bereiten.

Dann kam eine Postkarte von Ray, auf der er Helen unter vielen Entschuldigungen mitteilte, dass er einige Tage später zurückkommen würde.

"Was macht er eigentlich auf dieser Reise?" wunderte Bodie sich.

"Hmmmmm...." Helen wurde ein wenig rot. "Ich habe nicht gefragt. Du weißt schon – gegenseitiges Vertrauen und so..."

Bodie verzog missbilligend das Gesicht und nickte wissend. "Cosmopolitan, oder?"

Helen musste lachen und gab ihm einen freundschaftlichen Stoß. "Ich lese wenigstens wirklich die Artikel."

"Wenn Du auf den Playboy in meinem Zimmer, in meinem Schrank in der hintersten Ecke anspielst…" Er lächelte sie liebenswürdig an. "Dann haben wohlerzogene Damen so etwas zu ignorieren – und außerdem habe ich wirklich alle Artikel gelesen."

"Ja! Weil Du Dich mit mir langweilst."

Bodie konnte sich unter keinen Umständen vorstellen, sich mit ihr zu langweilen. Aber den Gedanken verdrängte er lieber. Er war wahrscheinlich einfach nur froh, endlich wieder jemanden um sich herum zu haben, der ihn für wichtig hielt. 

Er schweifte ab mit seinen Gedanken.  
Anson hatte ihm schlicht und einfach das Leben gerettet. Zuerst hatte er noch verzweifelt versucht, Ray um Hilfe zu bitten, aber dann hatte er konsequent und umsichtig gehandelt und so gut wie möglich die Blutungen gestillt, bis der Rettungswagen schließlich ankam. 

Als Bodie aufgewacht war und Ray war nicht bei ihm, und als er auch die nächsten Tage nicht kam, und alle die er fragte, beruhigende Bemerkungen gemacht hatten, hatte Bodie einen schweren Rückfall gehabt und sein Überleben stand auf der Kippe.  
Wieder war es Anson, der sich über Cowleys Befehle hinweggesetzt hatte und Bodie die Wahrheit über Rays Verschwinden erzählt hatte.  
Bis jetzt war sich Bodie sicher gewesen, dass ihm Rays Tod verschwiegen wurde. Jetzt wurde er ruhiger, weil er dachte alles könnte irgendwie geklärt werden, sobald er wieder auf den Beinen war.

Anson hatte nicht versucht Ray zu ersetzen, aber er hatte sich als verlässlicher Freund erwiesen, der Bodie in der Anfangsphase nach dem Krankenhausaufenthalt viele Erledigungen abgenommen hatte.

Aber er war nicht Ray. Und Bodie weihte ihn auch nicht in seine Bemühungen, Ray zu finden, ein. 

 

Bodie besah sich die Karte von Ray genauer. Sie war in einem kleinen Touristenort etwa 350 km weiter südlich abgestempelt worden. 

"Ich fahre nach La Rochelle." Er sah hoch, Helen in die Augen. "Was ist mit Dir? Wie lange bleibst Du hier? Ich meine, mußt Du arbeiten, oder hast Du irgendwo Familie?"

Dann aber wich er ihrem Blick aus. "Ich meine, müssen wir uns jetzt verabschieden, oder bist Du noch da wenn wir zurückkommen?"

Sie lachte. "Kommt drauf an, wie lange ihr euer Wiedersehen feiert. Ich habe in drei Wochen einen Termin in London."

"Gut." Bodie eilte ins Haus. "Ich packe dann mal."

Eine halbe Stunde später fuhr er durch das kleine Tor und sah Helen im Rückspiegel einmal kurz winken. Er sah sich nicht um.

 

\---

 

Er hatte sich für eine wenig befahrene Nebenstraße entschieden, und holte sein verpasstes Mittagessen in einem kleinen, aber exzellenten Lokal nach. Er hatte es nicht eilig. Und er wußte auch nicht genau, wie er Ray gegenübertreten sollte, ohne ihn zu sehr zu schocken.

So war er auch nicht allzu sehr besorgt, als er kurz vor seinem Ziel plötzlich in einen Stau geriet, der sich nach einer Stunde als eine Polizeisperre entpuppte. Er seufzte als er an die Reihe kam. Hoffentlich würde er nicht zu lange erklären müssen, warum er eine Waffe im Gepäck hatte.

Aber er sah sofort, daß das keine normale Verkehrskontrolle war. Drei Polizisten, zwei Männer und eine Frau, kamen von unterschiedlichen Seiten auf seinen Wagen zu. Und als der ältere der beiden Männer sein: "Monsieur, wir müssen leider ihren Wagen durchsuchen." vorbrachte, hatte die Frau schon den Kofferraum geöffnet. Nach wenigen Sekunden rief sie "Waffe." und Bodie sah in drei auf ihn gerichtete Pistolen. *Respekt!* dachte er und legte seine Hände oben auf das Lenkrad. "Die Waffe ist legal. Ich arbeite für den Britischen Geheimdienst." Er suchte nach einer Bestätigung in den Augen des älteren Polizisten und griff in seine Jackentasche um seinen CI5 Ausweis herauszuholen.  
Aber die Frau lächelte und hielt ihn mit einer Hand zurück, während sie ihn mit der anderen kurz abtastete und dann seinen Ausweis hervorzog. 

Bodie las den Namen der Polizisten auf ihren Hemden. "Monsieur Leclerc, wie Sie sehen…"

Aber Leclerc unterbrach ihn und wechselte jetzt wie Bodie zu Englisch über. "CI5, eh? Netter Ausweis. Sie werden verstehen, Monsieur, daß wir das in der Zentrale erst überprüfen müssen? Ich nehme an, sie sprechen kein Französisch?"

Bodie schüttelte den Kopf. 

Leclerc gab auf Französisch Anweisungen, und Bodie fand sich kurzerhand in Handschellen auf dem Rücksitz eines Polizeiwagens wieder.

"Ist das die Art und Weise wie man befreundete Polizisten behandelt?"  
Bodie verzog zwar das Gesicht bei dem Wort 'Polizist', aber er setzte auf so etwas wie ein Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl unter Ordnungshütern.

Leclerc drehte sich nicht um zu ihm, aber ihre Augen trafen sich im Rückspiegel. "Was würden Sie machen?".  
Bodie griente. Der Mann war kein Idiot. Er lehnte sich so weit vor, daß er zwischen den beiden Vordersitzen hervorguckte, lächelte die Polizistin auf dem Beifahrersitz von der Seite an, und fragte harmlos. "Und? Suchen sie einen gefährlichen Trüffel-Dieb?"  
Seine Frage wurde ignoriert. Stattdessen zog ihn der jüngere Polizist wieder auf seinen Platz zurück.

Danach versuchte Bodie der Unterhaltung der drei zu folgen, und nach eine Weile wurde ihm ganz heiß und er lehnte sich wieder vor. "Was reden Sie da von einem abtrünnigen Agenten, und von Waffenhandel und einer Falle?"

"Aaaaah, Monsieur Bodie. Sie haben uns doch erzählt sie könnten kein Französisch."

"Ich habe mein Französisch bei der Fremdenlegion gelernt – nichts womit man junge, wohlerzogene Damen behelligen kann." Er hauchte Mademoiselle Javert einen Kuss zu.

Aber das war zu wichtig. "Wer ist dieser abtrünnige Agent?"

Leclerc zuckte mit den Schultern und bis zur Zentrale sagte keiner mehr ein Wort.

 

\---

 

Bodie mußte etwa eine halbe Stunde warten bis Leclerc in seinen Raum kam und ihm Ausweis und Waffe in die Hand drückte. "Sie können gehen."

Bodie holte sein Holster aus der Tasche, legte es an und überprüfte seine Waffe. Er steckte seinen Ausweis ein und verstaute die Waffe im Holster. Dann ging er zur Tür und schloß sie leise.  
"Ich bleibe."

Leclerc setzte sich tatsächlich an den kleinen Tisch und bedeutete Bodie es ihm gleichzutun.  
Er schien mit sich zu kämpfen.

"Monsieur Bodie, ich frage sie noch einmal, was Sie an meiner Stelle tun würden. Wir verdächtigen einen nicht so Ex Britischen Agenten seine Finger in einem gigantischen Waffenhandel zu haben. Und nicht viel später taucht ein ehemaliger Kollege dieses nicht so Ex Agenten genau hier auf, und das auch noch genau zu dem richtigen Zeitpunkt."  
Er machte ein betrübtes Gesicht.  
"Und was sagten Sie noch? Sie sind hier auf Urlaub?" 

Also hatte Bodie vorhin doch richtig verstanden. Ray wurde also tatsächlich verdächtigt, die Seiten gewechselt zu haben. Unmöglich! Bodie konnte nicht aufhören den Kopf zu schütteln.

Dann fasste er einen Entschluß. Er setzte das Telefon direkt vor Leclerc. "Rufen Sie meinen Boß an." Zur Bestätigung nickte Bodie dem Polizisten zu.  
"Betrachten wir die Sache realistisch, Monsieur Leclerc. Sie werden gerade meine Überwachung organisiert haben. Ich bin fremd hier, kenne die Sprache nicht, habe keine Kontakte…"

"Oh, Mr.Bodie, ich bin sicher, Sie wissen sich überall zu helfen!" 

Bodie hob die Augenbrauen. Also hatte der Mann mehr Informationen über ihn erhalten, als er erwartet hatte. Aber er fuhr äußerlich unbeeindruckt fort.  
"Wie auch immer…, ich werde hier keinen Schritt tun können, ohne daß Sie davon erfahren.  
Sie andererseits werden niemals an einen Mann wie Ray Doyle herankommen, wenn er es nicht will. Ich erzähle Ihnen jetzt nicht, daß ich meinen Freund verraten werde…" Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause. "Das werde ich definitiv nicht tun! - aber ich kann ihn vielleicht überzeugen, 'sich für das Richtige zu entscheiden'."

Um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, hob Bodie den Telefonhörer ab und reichte ihn zu Leclerc hinüber. Der nahm ihn an, legte ihn aber wieder auf und setzte das Telefon an seinen Platz am Rande des Schreibtisches.  
"Ich habe schon mit Ihrem Mr.Cowley gesprochen, und er hat mir etwas Ähnliches vorgeschlagen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich war dagegen. Aber der Polizeichef war bei dem Gespräch anwesend, und es sind bald Wahlen – die Verlockung ist zu groß für ihn, einen internationalen Waffenhändlerring zu sprengen."

Bodie entspannte sich etwas. Vielleicht würde er Ray da noch rausholen können.  
"Gut. Erzählen Sie mir, was Sie wissen." Bodie lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. "Besteht vielleicht die Möglichkeit, hier etwas von ihrer berühmten französischen Küche zu organisieren?"

 

\---

 

Ray Doyle lag auf der schmalen Pritsche in einer ansonsten leeren Kammer, die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt, und betrachtete die fast komplett mit Spinnenweben verhüllte Decke. 

Er wußte nicht genau, warum er hier war. Warum er sich mit Gangstern eingelassen hatte. Da gab es nichts zu beschönigen. Die sechs Männer und zwei Frauen, mit denen er die letzten paar Tage hier auf dem verlassenen Weingut verbracht hatte, waren ganz offensichtlich Verbrecher von der übelsten Sorte. Selbst untereinander waren sie kaum im Zaum zu halten. Der Chef hatte ein paar Mal hart und brutal durchgreifen müssen. Und alle waren bis auf die Zähne bewaffnet. Ganz zu schweigen von dem randvollen Lager mit Maschinenpistolen und Handgranaten in einem der unterirdischen Weinkeller.

Er hatte Helen von einem kleinen Gefallen für eine Freundin aus dem Ort erzählt gehabt. Und am Anfang hatte er auch tatsächlich nur ein an einer Versicherung vorbei verkauftes Ölbild von Punkt A nach B transportiert. Aber das hatte scheinbar seinen jetzigen 'Chef' auf ihn aufmerksam gemacht.

Und ein Angebot von einem so gefährlichen Mann lehnt man nicht ab, schon gar nicht unbewaffnet.  
Fast emotionslos hatte Ray zugestimmt. Und auch die Tage danach hatte er eher wie in einem Vakuum verbracht, und er hatte sich jedes Nachdenken über die möglichen Konsequenzen seiner Entscheidung versagt. Es war, als wäre dieser Weg die logische Konsequenz. Die Strafe für das Unvermögen seinen besten Freund zu retten.

 

\---

 

Leclerc hatte tatsächlich Wort gehalten und Bodie mit in die Ermittlungen einbezogen. Jetzt stellte er ihm einen seiner Leute vor, der es geschafft hatte, sich in die Organisation des 'Chefs' einzuschleusen.  
"Dupont hier wird morgen wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Freund zusammentreffen." Leclerc beobachtete genau Bodies Reaktion auf diese Ankündigung. "Was denken Sie wie ihr Freund reagieren wird, wenn Dupont versucht ihn einzuweihen?"

Bodie bekam einen trockenen Mund. Ray WAR offensichtlich zu den Gangstern übergelaufen. Etwas was Bodie niemals geglaubt hätte. Wie sollte er jetzt wissen…  
"Ray ist kein Gangster. Er wird Dupont helfen, da bin ich ganz sicher."

"Hmmmm…" Leclerc war nicht überzeugt. "Soll er sie erwähnen?"

"Nein!" Bodie fuhr auf. 

Leclercs Züge verhärteten sich. "Dupont, das wäre vorerst alles. Warten Sie draußen!"  
Nachdem der Mann das Zimmer verlassen hatte, wandte sich Leclerc wütend an Bodie.

"Was verheimlichen Sie mir? Los, raus damit! Ich werde nicht zulassen, daß Sie die ganze Aktion gefährden!"

 

\---

 

Ray hatte versucht, den anderen möglichst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Aber als er an dem Abend vor dem großen Deal, seinen täglichen Rundgang über das Weingut antrat, gesellte sich dieser Dupont zu ihm. Ein Hüne von einem Mann, der nicht viel Verstand zu haben schien, aber ansonsten gutmütig allen Spott über sich ergehen ließ. 

Als sie oberhalb der Hänge mit den verwahrlosten Weinstöcken standen, wechselte der Mann plötzlich den Ton und fragte Ray: "Was werden Sie morgen tun, Mr.Doyle?"

Ray war es als hätte er einen Schlag in die Magengegend erhalten. Entgeistert starrte er den Mann an. "Wer… was meinen Sie damit?" 

Dupont seufzte. "Es hat keinen Zweck zu leugnen, Mr.Doyle. Wir wissen wer Sie sind. Schöne Grüße übrigens von Mr.Cowley!" Er sah jetzt Ray in die Augen. 

Ray sah in die Ferne und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Dann war er bereit, sich seiner Vergangenheit zu stellen. "Wer sind Sie?"

"Dupont stimmt schon. Ich bin Polizist. Und wir werden morgen den Waffendeal auffliegen lassen. Ihr Kollege war sich sicher, daß sie uns helfen würden."  
Dupont drehte sich jetzt zu Ray um. "Hat er Recht damit?"

"Kollege?"

"Ja. Mr.Bodie ist in der Zentrale in Bordeaux."

Ray lachte. Und lachte und lachte, - bis ihm bewußt wurde, daß er gerade die Nerven verlor, und was der französische Polizist von ihm denken mußte.

Mit belegter Stimme fuhr er den Mann an, "Was erzählen Sie hier für einen Bockmist? Mr.Bodie kann nicht in Bordeaux sein. Ich weiß nicht, wer sich einen Spaß mit Ihnen erlaubt hat." Er stieß jetzt seinen Finger in die Brust des riesigen Mannes um seine Worte zu unterstreichen. "Mr.Bodie ist nämlich seit fast einem Jahr tot…"

Dupont schüttelte den Kopf. "Er schien mir ziemlich lebendig zu sein, als ich gestern mit ihm sprach. Und er hat mich gebeten Ihnen etwas zu sagen."

Ray stieß ihn wütend weg. "So? Und was ist das?" 

"Mobile Ghetto."

 

"Fisher? Dupont?" Eine Stimme riß die beiden Kontrahenten aus ihrem Disput.  
"Letzte Besprechung. Sofort!"

Es war der Chef höchstpersönlich, und als er nahe genug an den beiden dran war, herrschte er sie mit scharfem Ton an: "Und ich will hier keine weiteren Kämpfe, habt ihr verstanden?"

Beide nickten mit unbewegtem Gesicht und folgten dem Gangsterboß, Ray in einem Schwebezustand zwischen Hoffnung und Zweifel.  
Ray hatte keine Gelegenheit mehr, mit Dupont alleine zu sprechen, also ging er ganz öffentlich zu ihm hin, und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Nichts für Ungut, Dupont. Sollte nur ein Spaß sein vorhin. Natürlich hattest Du Recht."  
Und Dupont spielte seine Rolle als gutmütiger Trottel auch jetzt perfekt.

 

\---

 

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht zu denken. Wie in einer Endlosschleife spielten sich die letzten dramatischen Momente der tragischen Operation vor Rays Auge ab. Bodie hatte keine Weste getragen, daß wußte Ray. Unmöglich, daß er das überlebt haben konnte…, was, wenn doch, und er hatte seinen Freund ein zweites Mal im Stich gelassen, bloß weil er die Nerven verloren hatte…  
wenn Bodie tatsächlich überlebt hatte, dann hatte er mit seinem Verschwinden wahrscheinlich den Kampf seines Freundes um einiges schwieriger gemacht… konnte er ihm das jemals verzeihen… was war er für ein Freund… aber nein, es war unmöglich… dieser Dupont hatte irgendwie erfahren, was ihm wichtig war… aber 'Mobile Ghetto'… sie hatten mit niemandem darüber gesprochen…

Wieder und wieder kaute Ray dieselben Fragen durch. Er wälzte sich auf der schmalen Pritsche unentwegt hin und her. Was er morgen machen würde, war dagegen keine Frage. Was immer dieser Dupont bezweckte, Ray war aus seiner Lethargie aufgewacht, und er würde unter keinen Umständen auf Seiten der Gangster mitmachen. Aber er war auch nicht lebensmüde.

Gegen 2 Uhr gab Ray es auf. Er schlug die kratzige Wolldecke zurück und zog sich ein Hemd über sein T-Shirt. Er mußte mit Dupont sprechen. Er mußte wissen, ob Bodie wirklich noch lebte.

Es würde nicht zu verdächtig aussehen, falls er bemerkt werden würde. Sie waren keine Teenager in einem Landschulheim, und es hatte einige späte Gelage gegeben, und auch das eine oder andere persönlichere Treffen. Und Ray war sich sicher, daß nicht alle davon heterosexueller Natur gewesen waren. Wenn er also bei Dupont gesehen werden würde, würde sich niemand groß wundern.

Als Ray die Tür von Duponts Zimmer hinter sich schloß, bemerkte er, daß der Mann fast lautlos zu schlafen schien – und das bei der Masse die der Mann mit sich herumschleppte. Und so war Ray nicht zu sehr überrascht, als eine tiefe Stimme aus der Dunkelheit fragte "Mr.Fisher – oder Mr.Doyle?"  
Und im fahlen Mondlicht zeichnete sich jetzt ganz deutlich die Silhouette einer Waffe ab.

"Doyle, ich bin Ray Doyle." Er hob die Hände etwas um zu zeigen, daß er unbewaffnet kam. Er setzte sich sogar auf das Bett, ganz dicht neben Dupont. "Und wenn jemand kommt, werde ich sie leider küssen müssen…"  
Dupont lachte, "Ich wußte doch, daß da nichts dran ist an dem Spruch 'No Sex please, we're British'. Geile, kleine Scheißkerle seid ihr alle miteinander!"

"Ja…" Ray mußte neu ansetzen. "Stimmt es wirklich? Lebt Bodie?"

"Groß, dunkle kurze Haare, muskulös aber nicht auffällig, blaue Augen, – meine Kolleginnen fanden ihn ausgesprochen sexy. Passt das?"

Ray war nicht sicher. Murphy… "So sehen mehrere meiner Kollegen aus."

"Auffällige linke Augenbraue? So nach oben, ein wenig diabolisch?"

Als Ray ihn schweigend ansah, fügte Dupont noch hinzu: "Ich sollte Ihnen noch mehr sagen, falls Sie mir nicht glauben würden – Angelfish, Sunshine, Bistokids…"  
Ray hielt nichts mehr neben dem Mann. Er sprang auf und stellte sich vor das vergitterte Fenster und sah blicklos in die Mondhelle Nacht hinaus. 

*Bodie lebt also.* Langsam sackte die Gewissheit, und er erlaubte sich zum ersten Mal ein glückliches Lächeln. Bodie lebte! 

Ohne sich zu dem französischen Polizisten umzudrehen, erzählte Ray, "Ich habe gesehen, wie er von vier Kugeln getroffen wurde…, ich war sicher…"

"Deshalb 'das' hier?"

Ray sah jetzt Dupont an. "Vielleicht. Nein…" Jetzt lachte Ray. "Als ich angesprochen wurde, hatte ich keine Waffe bei mir, und ich hatte irgendwie das sichere Gefühl, das der 'Chef' ein 'Nein' nicht akzeptiert hätte. So einfach war das."

Dupont hob die Augenbrauen. "Das werde ich bei meiner nächsten Festnahme berücksichtigen, und den Mann sofort wieder laufen lassen."

Ray sah ihn jetzt grinsend an. "Verlassen Sie sich nicht drauf. So etwas gilt natürlich nur für mich!"

Draußen waren Schritte zu hören. Sofort setzte sich Ray ganz dicht neben Dupont und legte seine Hand auf dessen Oberschenkel. Aber niemand hielt vor ihrem Zimmer, und bald hörten sie unten im Gang eine Tür zuschlagen.

Ray rückte ein wenig ab. "Sorry! Erzählen Sie mir jetzt, was morgen passieren wird?"

Leise flüsternd weihte Dupont Ray in die Pläne der Einsatztruppe ein, und schloß mit den Worten, "Ich werde keinen Kontakt mehr haben vor dem Einsatz, und es wird niemand wissen, auf welcher Seite Sie mitspielen, also halten Sie sich am besten an mich!"

 

Aber am nächsten Morgen, als alles zum Aufbruch fertig gemacht wurde, war keine Spur mehr von Dupont zu finden.

 

\---

 

Nach der Mitteilung, daß die Gangster das Weingut am frühen Vormittag verlassen hatten, hatte Leclerc eigentlich eher pro Forma ein Team zur Überprüfung hingeschickt. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß der Chef brauchbare Spuren hinterlassen würde.  
Aber schon eine dreiviertel Stunde später verließ eine ganze Kohorte mit quietschenden Reifen den Fuhrpark des Polizei-Hauptquartiers, mit Ziel Weingut.

Leclerc hatte Bodie nicht gehindert, mit ins Innere des Weinkellers zu kommen, und jetzt standen beide vor den sterblichen Überresten des Mannes, der mutig, - oder dumm - genug gewesen war, sich in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen – und der darin umgekommen war.

Dupont war schlimm gefoltert worden vor seinem Tod. 

Bodie hatte schon genug Schlimmes in seinem Leben gesehen, aber selbst ihn bestürzte jedes Mal wieder eine derartige Abkehr von allem, was man menschlich nennen konnte.

*Ray…* Mit belegter Stimme fragte er, ob jemand etwas von Doyle gehört hätte, und erntete dafür einen wütenden Blick von Leclerc. 

Die Gerichtsmediziner löste die Spannung und die Männer konzentrierten sich auf ihre Arbeit.

"Es sieht schlimmer aus, als es war, René. Luc ist meiner Meinung nach nicht an… den Schlägen gestorben."

Leclerc bekam damit ein neues Angriffsziel für seine Wut und sarkastisch blockte er den Mediziner ab. "Dann wird das ja gleich nicht so schlimm für seine Frau, wenn ich ihr die Nachricht bringe."

"Du verstehst nicht, René. Er ist vielleicht gestorben, bevor sie was aus ihm rausbekommen haben, und vielleicht könnt ihr eure Operation doch noch durchziehen!"

"…und vielleicht, ist mein Kollege nicht enttarnt worden!", platzte Bodie heraus. Er konnte nicht anders. Seit der Meldung über den Fund von Dupont, hatte er mit der Angst zu kämpfen, daß er Ray nicht mehr lebend wiedersehen würde.

Leclerc packte den verdutzten Bodie und knallte ihn brutal gegen die Wand. "Und vielleicht ist ihr Kollege für alles das hier verantwortlich, Mr.Bodie?" 

Bodie setzte sich nicht zur Wehr. Er konnte den Mann verstehen. Schließlich war er das Risiko eingegangen, daß Dupont Ray einweihen sollte. Bodie versuchte die richtigen Worte zu finden.

"Es tut mir leid um Dupont. Er scheint ein guter Polizist gewesen zu sein – und ein netter Kerl, soweit ich es mitbekommen habe." Nach kurzem Zögern fügte er hinzu, "Ich habe selber genug Kollegen verloren. Ich weiß wie es ist…"

Und tatsächlich ließ Leclerc von Bodie ab und ließ ihn stehen. "Ich hätte dem niemals zustimmen dürfen! Von jetzt an wird Mr.Doyle wie ein normales Mitglied der Gang behandelt. Wegen ihm werde ich nicht noch einen Mann verlieren!" Ein letztes Mal drehte er sich zu Bodie um. "Und Sie, Monsieur Bodie, sind ab sofort raus aus der Sache! Wenn ich Sie auch nur in der Nähe des Geschehens sehe, werde ich Sie festnehmen lassen."

 

\---

 

Bodie warf einen mitleidigen Blick auf den toten Polizisten. Die Bemerkung des Gerichtsmediziners deutete darauf hin, daß Dupont vielleicht einem Herzinfarkt erlitten hatte. Bodie wußte nicht, ob es tröstlich für die Angehörigen war, wenn der geliebte Mensch vor Angst gestorben war anstatt an den Folgen von Schlägen.

Bodie riss sich zusammen. Immerhin bestand tatsächlich die Möglichkeit, daß der Waffendeal wie geplant ablaufen würde. Falls Dupont wirklich nichts verraten hatte.  
Und was war mit Ray? Hatte Dupont mit ihm sprechen, ihm die Codewörter mitteilen können? Wußte Ray daß er noch lebt?

Bedrückt verließ er den Keller und ließ seinen Blick über das Weingut wandern. Es mußte einmal herrlich hier gewesen sein. Wer gab so etwas auf? Und hatte Ray auch hier gestanden und die Aussicht bewundert?

War Ray noch am Leben?

Leclerc stand etwas abseits an seinem Wagen und gab Anweisungen. Bodie ging zu ihm. Er mußte alles versuchen, den Ausschluss aus dem Team wieder rückgängig zu machen – und wenn er darum betteln, drohen oder teuer dafür bezahlen mußte.

 

\---

 

Der Chef hatte keine Wahl. Der Deal mußte wie vereinbart ablaufen. Diese Aktion war in der Tat sein Ticket in die Oberliga. Allerdings nur, wenn alles reibungslos ablaufen würde! Die Amerikaner hatten ansonsten genug andere Interessenten an der Hand. Der Unterhändler hatte angedeutet, daß zwei italienische Clans ganz vorne auf der Liste gewesen wären – wenn sie nicht gerade intensiv damit beschäftigt wären, sich gegenseitig auszurotten…

Bei der Befragung des Spitzels war der Chef nicht persönlich dabei gewesen. Er zog es vor, die brutalen Aspekte seiner Macht zwar anzuordnen, aber er brauchte es nicht, sich das persönlich auch mit anzusehen. So erfuhr er nicht, daß dieser Dupont schon ziemlich am Anfang der Befragung plötzlich kollabiert war und innerhalb von wenigen Minuten mausetot auf dem Stuhl gehangen hatte. Jacques und Enrique, die beide momentan nicht sehr hoch in der Gunst des Chefs standen, hatten sich nicht getraut diesen Tatbestand zu erwähnen, als sie zwei Stunden später berichteten, daß der Delinquent trotz massiver Folter, nichts Wichtiges mehr ausgespuckt hätte, und daß er seit Tagen keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinen Kollegen gehabt hätte. Sie fügten noch hinzu, daß niemand bei ihrer Art der Befragung, in der Lage wäre ihnen Lügen aufzutischen. 'Schon gar nicht ein toter Mann', fügten sie stumm in Erinnerung an die Schändung der Leiche hinzu…

Angewidert winkte der Chef sie weg. 

Er stand auf und teilte seinem Stellvertreter mit, daß sie 4 Stunden vor dem vereinbarten Zeitpunkt an den Ort der Übergabe fahren würden, um sicher zu stellen, daß es keine Falle sein würde.

Ray wurde langsam panisch. Wo hatte er sich da hinein begeben? Dupont war nicht wieder aufgetaucht, und Ray fürchtete das Schlimmste für den jungen Polizisten. Allerdings hatte niemand ihn irgendwie behelligt, und das wäre doch bestimmt der Fall gewesen, wenn Dupont aufgeflogen und geredet hätte.  
Ray wußte nicht, was er ohne die Rückendeckung des Polizisten machen sollte. Er wollte auf keinen Fall bei dem Waffenhandel mitmachen, aber vielleicht würde er keine andere Wahl haben. Falls Dupont tot sein sollte, wäre er für die Polizei nur ein Gangster unter vielen.  
Und Bodie… Mit dem Verschwinden von Dupont war er sich fast nicht mehr sicher, ob das alles nicht nur Wunschdenken gewesen war, was Dupont ihm letzte Nacht erzählt hatte. Vielleicht war alles eine Falle, ein Trick, ein Irrtum…? Wurde er für ein Spiel missbraucht, das er nicht durchschaute?

Er hatte mehrmals in Erwägung gezogen, heimlich die Gang zu verlassen, aber seine Kumpane waren alle extrem nervös, und jeder achtete peinlich genau darauf, was der andere machte.  
Alles was er tun konnte, war sich so gut wie möglich zu bewaffnen, und Augen und Ohren offen zu halten – und auf Bodie zu hoffen…

 

\---

 

Da Leclerc absolut nicht bereit gewesen war, Bodie wieder mit ins Team zu nehmen, war Bodie auf sich alleine gestellt. In dieser Situation hatte sich Marty Martell wieder als guter Freund mit exzellenten Connections erwiesen. Innerhalb von wenigen Stunden hatte er für Bodie ein American 180" organisiert, die Waffe, die Bodie zusammen mit Ray erst vor wenigen Jahren für den CI5 getestet hatte. Das Gewehr hatte, neben dem Laser-Punkt, den Vorteil daß es präzise, dabei aber extrem leise war.  
Jetzt lag Bodie auf dem Dach des höchstens Gebäudes einer utopisch anmutenden, verlassenen Industrieanlage. Hier auf diesem riesigen Areal, das eine perfekte Kulisse für jeden Gangsterfilm abgeben könnte, sollte um Mitternacht das große Treffen ablaufen.

Bodie hatte sie alle im Blick. Höher als er waren nur noch Dutzende von Schornsteinen, aber Bodie glaubte nicht, daß sich jemand in der Nacht da rauf wagen würde, marode wie sie wahrscheinlich waren.  
Der Chef hatte das Gelände extrem früh erreicht und seine Leute auf strategisch wichtigen Punkten rund um eine kleinere Werkhalle positioniert. Bodie war froh, daß die Halle kein Dach mehr hatte, und er eine perfekte Einsicht haben würde, sollte das Treffen drinnen stattfinden. 

Bodies Herz hatte einen eigenartigen Sprung gemacht, als er Ray auf einem der Dächer auftauchen sah. Sein Freund hatte sich also tatsächlich in eine verdammt gefährliche Klemme gebracht.  
Aber jetzt war seine Rückendeckung ja da. So wie es sein sollte. Bodie nickte.  
Er bedauerte nur, daß Doyle nicht alleine war und er ihm kein Zeichen geben konnte.

Noch lange vor dem Chef und seinen Leuten hatte schon Leclercs Einsatztruppe das Gelände gesichert, und Bodie konnte die Männer auf Dächern und auch auf ziemlich offenen Traversen zwischen den Gebäudekomplexen, ausmachen. Leclerc ging ein ziemliches Risiko ein, seine Leute so ganz ohne Deckung zu belassen. Wie er selber auch, waren die Scharfschützen unter Tarndecken versteckt, und waren bis jetzt nicht von den Gangstern entdeckt worden. 

Noch drei Stunden bis Mitternacht. Bodie beobachtete aufmerksam das gesamt Gelände. Er konnte das Gefühl nicht abstreifen, daß nicht nur er alle beobachtete – sondern daß da vielleicht noch jemand hinter ihm war, der ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er Leclerc beobachtete, der den Chef beobachtete…. Bodie mußte grienen. Ray mochte dieses Lied von Angelo Branduardi über den Hund, der die Katze, die die Maus, undsoweiter, undsoweiter.

*Ray* – Bodie unterbrach immer wieder seine Beobachtung, um das Zielfernrohr auf seinen Partner zu richten. Sie hatten sich seit fast einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen, und Bodie konnte ein glückliches Grienen beim Anblick seines Freundes nicht unterdrücken. Die Haare waren länger. Vielleicht auch etwas heller – oder grau? Aber er trug immer noch diese indezenten, hautengen Jeans, dazu eine schwarze Bomberjacke. Immer noch der Alte also? Bodie hoffte, daß er es in wenigen Stunden herausfinden könnte. Wenn doch nur der andere Mann auf dem Dach verschwinden würde!

Die Zeit verging schleppend langsam. Es wurde langweilig da oben auf dem Dach.  
Immer öfter machte Bodie 'Golli gucken', wie er es nannte. Ray trug weiße Socken zu den schwarzen Turnschuhen. Tat man das hier in Frankreich? Jedenfalls war es ziemlich gefährlich, wenn man nicht gesehen werden wollte. Bodie schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn Ray erst wieder beim CI5 war, würde er mit ihm ein Wörtchen darüber reden! Allerdings - würde Ray überhaupt wieder zurück kommen? Nach England? Zum CI5? Zu Ihm?

Noch anderthalb Stunden.  
Ray hatte eine gute Figur, wie er da so auf dem Dach lag. Gute Beine. Fast schon sexy - wenn er eine Frau wäre.  
Ray bewegte vorsichtig die Füße. Hatte er einen Krampf? Das konnte gefährlich werden. Bodie machte sich wieder Sorgen.  
Sein Gesäß fand Bodie auch recht anziehend – für einen Mann. Kein Wunder, daß Doyle so viel Erfolg bei Frauen hatte. Fast so viel wie er selber, gestand Bodie ihm zu.

Ein halbe Stunde vor zwölf ging der andere Mann plötzlich in eine Ecke hinter einem Schornstein um sein Geschäft zu verrichten, und Bodie nutzte die Chance.  
Zweimal drücke er kurz auf den Auslöser, der einen roten Laserpunkt direkt neben Rays Kopf projizierte. Bodie sah, daß sich Doyles Körper versteifte, bereit in Deckung zu rollen. Aber dann drehte Ray doch nur langsam den Kopf und sah sich suchend in Bodies Richtung um. Bodie machte ein weiteres, kurzes Zeichen mit dem Laser.

Ray lächelte.

 

\---

 

"Monsieur Leclerc?"

"Ja."

"Autreuille hier. Die überwachte Person hat gerade Kontakt zu Doyle aufgenommen."

"Wie?"

"Laserpunkt. Er hat ein American 180""

Leclerc schüttelte den Kopf. "Weitere Vorgehensweise wie verabredet. Ich wiederhole, Eingriff nur auf meinen ausdrücklichen Befehl! Over."

Leclerc pfiff bewundernd durch die Zähne. Im Prinzip traute er Bodie, selbst seinem Urteil über Doyle. Aber er wollte kein Risiko eingehen. Falls etwas schief ging, hatte Bodie auf eigene Faust gehandelt.

 

\---

 

Ray lachte in Bodies Richtung. Er wußte, wie nah sein Partner sein Gesicht im Visier sehen konnte. Er selber konnte sich nicht erlauben, plötzlich in die falsche Richtung zu zielen. Jaques war wieder auf seinem Posten und würde jedes ungewöhnliche Verhalten von Doyle bemerken, besonders so kurz vor dem Beginn des Treffens.

Die letzten 20 Minuten verbrachte Doyle vollkommen im Reinen mit sich selber. Bodie war am Leben. Sie waren gemeinsam in einem Einsatz und hielten sich den Rücken frei. Er spürte den Blick seines so lange totgeglaubten Freundes auf sich. Er wollte Bodie so viel sagen, so viel erzählen von dem einsamen letzten Jahr, sich versichern, daß es ihm gut ging, ihn ausschimpfen, daß er sich so in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Er mußte ihm von der Blockade seiner Waffe erzählen, und daß er lieber selber gestorben wäre, als mit anzusehen, wie Bodie von einem Terroristen hingerichtet wurde...

\- aber alles was er momentan machen konnte, war ein wenig mit seinem Hintern zu wackeln.

Bodie mußte grienen. Was hatte er den verdammten Bastard vermisst. Doyle hatte immer gewußt wie er Bodie in einer angespannten Situation runterholen konnte. Anson war ein guter Partner. Sogar ein sehr guter. Aber er war kein Ray Doyle!

 

\---

 

In nur wenigen Minuten würde die Operation starten. Doyle wartete den letzten Funkspruch des Chefs ab, der ihm und Jaques befahl die Aktion weiter von oben zu decken. Danach hielt Doyle es für ungefährlich, den anderen Mann auf dem Dach auszuschalten.  
Keiner der Bande würde es bemerken.

 

\---

 

"Monsieur Leclerc?"

"Sprechen Sie."

"Doyle hat gerade den zweiten Mann auf dem Dach k.o. geschlagen."

"Gut. Over."

 

\---

 

Bodie spürte langsam das Adrenalin in seinem Blutkreislauf – und auch Doyle wurde offensichtlich immer unruhiger da auf seinem Dach. Jetzt drehte sich Ray um und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus... – tatsächlich, er fieberte der Aktion entgegen, er flirtete mit Bodie, wie sie das immer gemacht hatten, er war heiß auf Bewegung, auf Dominanz, auf den Sieg über den Gegner.  
Bodie lächelte zuversichtlich. Doyle hatte sich nicht zu sehr verändert. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick drängte sich Rays neues, ruhiges Leben in der Hütte, zusammen mit Helen, vor Bodies Augen – aber er war jetzt sicher, daß Doyle wieder mit zum CI5 kommen würde. Ganz sicher.

Bodie überprüfte noch einmal sein Gewehr. Als ganz langsam drei gr0ße, schwarze Limousinen auftauchten, legte er sich in Position, um Doyle den Rücken freizuhalten.

 

\---

 

Ray war tatsächlich eingeschlafen. Langsam wurde ihm immer mehr von seiner Umgebung bewußt. Aber er genoß noch einen Augenblick diesen besonderen Moment. Es war die Zeit zwischen tiefer Nacht und frühem Morgen, noch keine Spur von Sonnenaufgang, und sie fuhren auf einer wenig befahrenen Autobahn Richtung Norden. Nur ganz selten geisterte das Licht von entgegenkommenden Scheinwerfern durch den Wagen, noch seltener kamen sie von hinten. Aber jetzt wischte ein schwarzer Schatten an ihnen vorbei, als würden sie stehen. Dabei fuhr Bodie konstant schnell.

Bodie... Ray lag halb in der Ecke des Sitzes, als Kopfkissen hatte er seine Jacke zusammengeknüllt, und jetzt drehte er leicht den Kopf, um heimllch seinen Partner zu betrachten.

"Wach? Goldilocks?" 

Typisch Bodie. Wie immer schien er einen Radar zu besitzen, was ihn betraf.  
"Hmmmmmm..." Ray legte bewußt eine Spur von Gereiztheit in seine Stimme. Die Situation war eigenartig genug. Was hätter er vor einer Woche dafür gegeben, Bodie hier neben sich sitzen zu haben.  
Und wie aufrührend und emotional hatte er sich ihr Wiedersehen vorgestellt, seitdem er wußte, daß Bodie tatsächlich nicht tot war. 

Und was war gewesen?

Ray mußte grienen. Eigentlich nichts! Und deshalb war es perfekt gewesen. Sie brauchten keine überschäumende Umarmung. Wäre auch sehr peinlich gewesen, vor all den französischen Kollegen.

Die Operation war wie aus einem Lehrbuch abgelaufen. Leclerc hatte sich Zeit gelassen mit dem Zugrif. Das Geschäft war unter Dach und Fach, die Parteien waren zufrieden, die Bodyguards enspannten sich ein wenig. Jetzt wurde vorsichtig von noch größeren – den richtigen – Transaktionen gesprochen. Und Leclerc bekam alles frei auf sein Tonband geliefert. Aber er wollte die Geduld seine Leute nicht überstrapazieren, und eine halbe Stunde nach Beginn machte er dem Elefantentreffen ein Ende. Jeder der Gangster sah sich einer Übermacht von Polizisten gegenüber, aber am überzeugendsten war Bodies roter Laserpunkt, der sich offenbar nicht zwischen dem Chef und dem Amerikaner entscheiden wollte, der aber beiden Gangsterbossen damit unmissverständlich klar machte, daß sie hier als erste sterben würden. 

Ohne einen einzigen Tropfen Blut zu vergießen waren alle Gangster mit Handschellen versehen und abgeführt worden, - unter ihnen auch Doyle. Und als Bodie endlich von seinem Dach heruntergeklettert war, konnte Ray ganz genau an seinem Gesicht ablesen, daß er sich liebend gerne für für den Sangster Fall revangiert hätte, bei dem Ray seinen Partner tatsächlich in Handschellen bis zur Polizeistation hatte fahren lassen.  
Aber Bodie hatte Erbarmen gezeigt und war zu Leclerc hingegangen. 

Und endlich hatte Bodie vor ihm gestanden. Mit seinem typischen Lächeln hatte er mit dem Schlüssel gewinkt, als wäre das ganze letzte Jahr nicht gewesen. Bodie hatte ihn bei den Schultern gepackt, umgedreht und dann die Handschellen aufgeschlossen. Inzwischen hatte Leclerc Bodies Leihwagen holen lassen, und mit den Worten "Laß uns hier verschwinden." hatte Bodie Ray in den Wagen gezogen und war losgefahren.

5 Uhr. Nun waren sie schon fast zwei Stunden unterwegs. In England wäre es jetzt schon fast hell, und auch hier dämmerte es.  
Ray hatte sich nicht aus seiner Ecke bewegt, und hatte abwechselnd Bodie und die vorbeihuschende Nachtlandschaft beobachtet. Sie hatten immer noch nicht viel gesprochen. Das gleichmäßige, leichte Motorengeräusch des Wagens und die wandernden Lichtspiele im Wagen erschufen eine eigenartige Atmösphäre, die wohl keiner von beiden zerstören wollte. Ray überlegt gerade, wie er es beschreiben würde. Zeitlos vielleicht. Unwirklich auf jeden Fall. Aber auch unvergesslich.

Endlich fuhr Bodie langsamer und verließ die Autobahn. Jetzt erst sah Ray, daß sie ganz nah am Meer waren. In der Ferne konnte er das Leuchtfeuer eines Leuchtturms sehen, und Bodie fuhr in seine Richtung.

Genau im Osten ging jetzt eine strahlend, orangene Sonne über dem Horizont auf und der weiße Leuchtturm und der ebenfalls weiße Damm, der zu ihm hin führte, wurden in ein geradezu dramatisches Licht getaucht.  
Bodie verließ die Küstenstraße und blieb genau vor dem Anfang der etwa 4m breiten, schnurgeraden Zufahrt stehen und machte den Motor aus. 

"Ich bin müde.", sagte er und stieg aus dem Wagen aus. Er ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Leuchtturm, reckte sich ausgiebig und rollte seine breiten Schultern.

Ray wühlte sich aus seiner Jacke und stieg ebenfalls aus. Es war Zeit, endlich mit seinem Freund zu sprechen.

Aber als er bei ihm war... alles war auf einmal anders.  
Ray stellte sich nicht Schulter an Schulter neben ihn, wie sie das oft getan hatten. 

Stattdessen umfasste er Bodie von hinten und legte seine Wange an seine Schulter. "Gott Bodie, ich bin so froh, daß Du lebst! Hast Du eine Ahnung, wie sehr Du mir gefehlt hast?"

"Na, das will ich doch hoffen, Sunshine." Er wand sich zwar aus Rays Umarmung, nahm aber seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich. "Laß uns ein Stück gehen, ja? Ich bin total steif."

Ray griente. "Hand in Hand?"

"Das ist eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme, mein Freund. Damit Du nicht wieder in der Versenkung verschwindest."

Dann schien Bodie es sich aber doch anders überlegt zu haben, und er stützte sich stattdessen auf Rays Arm um sich Schuhe und Strümpfe auszuziehen.  
"Komm, lass uns wenigstens mit den Füßen rein – ich war seit Monaten nicht mehr richtig am Meer."

Lange wanderten sie so. Die Füße und Waden vom relative ruhigen Wellengang umspült. Sie gingen zwar nicht Hand in Hand, aber nah genug. Oft berührten sich ihre Schultern. 

Und sie erzählten sich, wie dieses letzte Jahr ohne den anderen zurechtgekommen waren.

Das war der Moment, in dem Ray Doyle sich in William Andrew Phillip Bodie verliebte. Und die Erkenntnis verschlug ihm regelrecht die Sprache.

 

\---

 

Still gingen sie eine Zeitlang weiter, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken verstrickt.  
Bodie fiel das Naheliegende ein. Gleich würden sie weiter in Rays Haus fahren.

"Ich habe übrigens eine ganze Woche bei Helen gewohnt und auf Dich gewartet."  
Bodie zögerte ein wenig. "Sie ist eine fantastische Frau, Ray."

Ray blieb stehen und wandte sich Richtung Meer.  
"Ja! Wenn ich sie früher kennengelernt hätte..."

"Ray...?"  
Bodie war noch ein paar Schritte weitergegangen, aber jetzt ging er zu Ray zurück. Er sah Ray nicht in die Augen sondern etwas verlegen auf seine Füße.  
"Was meinst Du damit?"

Ray versuchte Bodies Blick zu fangen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. "Meine Prioritäten haben sich vielleicht geändert. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher..."

Bodie klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Na, vielleicht kann ich Helen ein wenig trösten – nicht daß da was zwischen uns gewesen wäre, Du weißt, daß ich das nich machen würde, aber wenn Du wirklich abspringen willst..."

Ray schüttelte Bodies Hand von seiner Schulter ab. "Komm, lass uns zurückgehen."

 

\---

 

Helen schirmte die Augen mit ihrer Hand ab, um sehen zu können, wer die Nebenstraße zu Rays Haus angefahren kam. Sie war ein wenig enttäuscht, daß es nicht Bodies Capri war, und offensichtlich auch kein Taxi, das Ray und Bodie zurückbringen würde. Sie hätte die beiden noch gerne vor ihrer Abreise zu sehen bekommen. Zu neugierig war sie darauf, jedes Detail von der großen Wiedervereinigung zu erfahren. Sie verstaute noch die letzte Tasche im Kofferraum ihres Wagens, und ging dann nach vorne, um zu sehen, wer zu Besuch kam.

Aber der Wagen war kurz vor der langen Einfahrt zu Rays Häuschen plötzlich stehen geblieben und nichts weiter geschah. Helen wurde etwas unruhig. Ray hatte ihr eines Abends anvertraut, daß es im Bereich des Möglichen war, daß ihn seine Vergangenheit auch hier einholen könnte, und hatte ihr an den nächsten Tagen die Handhabe seiner Waffe erklärt und auch Schießübungen mit ihr veranstaltet. Sie hatte zuerst nur 'interessiert' mitgemacht, mußte sich aber bald eingestehen, daß sie die ganze Sache sogar faszinierte  
Sie gefiel sich ungemein in der Rolle der schießwütigen Gangsterbraut. Zumindest im Schlafzimmer.

Sie blieb im Schatten der uralten Platane stehen, und betrachtete eine Weile den großen, weißen Citroen.  
Dann ging sie entschlossen ins Haus und holte Rays Waffe. 

Im Wagen wußte Bodie nicht, wie er anfangen sollte. Er verfluchte sich wegen seiner dummen Bemerkung vorhin, als Ray davon gesprochen hatte, mit Helen Schluß zu machen. Das war extrem unsensibel von ihm gewesen. Und das alles nach der langen Zeit der Trennung. Er konnte es nicht fassen! Er mußte Ray sagen, daß er kein interesse an Helen hätte...

"Ich bin ein Idiot, Ray!"

"Was?" 

"Vorhin... das mit Helen..." Er boxte frustriert gegen das Lenkrad. "Du weißt wie ich bin, immer zuerst reden, dann denken."

Jetzt traute er sich zu Ray rüber zu gucken, sicher daß sein Freund jetzt wissend grienen würde und eine passende Antwort parat hätte. Aber Ray sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

"Sag mal Bodie.... Du raffst es wirklich nicht?"

Jetzt bekam Bodie Angst. Richtig Angst! Ein Jahr war eine lange Zeit, vielleicht hatte Ray sich sehr verändert. Vielleicht war er nicht zufällig bei den Gangstern gewesen – Vielleicht legte er gar keinen Wert mehr auf Bodies Freundschaft. Bodie machte sich gefasst... Aber er versuchte seine Panik zu überspielen.

Leise fragte er: "Ray, wovon redest Du?"

Ray drehte sich jetzt mehr zu seinem Freund herum, und als er sah, wie angespannt Bodie war, mußte er tatsächlich lächeln. Er hatte sich noch nie für einen Feigling gehalten – und schließlich war es Bodie, der hier neben ihm saß – um den es ging!

"Bodie, ich glaube, Du verstehst nicht, wie sehr ich um Dich getrauert habe...?"  
Er zögerte nur kurz und fuhr fast hastig fort, wie um zu verhindern, daß Bodie ihn unterbrechen könnte, oder daß ihn der Mut verlassen würde... "Ich hätte meine Seele verkauft, für die Chance, die ich jetzt tatsächlich bekommen habe."

Bestimmt fuhr er fort, "...und die ich garantiert nicht verpassen werde! – Bodie ich liebe Dich!"

Bodie öffnete den Mund, und sah den anderen Mann entgeistert an. 

"Äähhhh..."

Ray fand, daß Bodie gerade ziemlich dümmlich aussah. "Blähungen, mein Freund?"  
Bodie gab ihm einen Stoß und langsam löste sich die Spannung. Bodie konnte nicht anders als von einem Ohr zum anderen zu grienen.

Ray sah ihn skeptisch an. "Hast Du verstanden, was ich gerade gesagt habe, Bodie?"

"Klar! Du hast gesagt, daß Du mich liebst."

"Und?"

"Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt!"

"Du fühlst Dich geschmeichelt?"

"Ja, sicher! Das hört man schließlich nicht jeden Tag."

"Und? Was weiter...?"

"Weiter? Ach so – ich liebe Dich auch, Ray! Du bist der wichtigste Mensch in meinem Leben, und ich erzähle Dir lieber nicht, wie ich mich das ganze Jahr über lächerlich gemacht habe."

Er legte seine Hand auf Rays Oberschenkel und drückte leicht. "Und ich hatte eine Heidenangst, daß Du Dich jetzt zurückziehen würdest, also entschuldige, wenn ich momentan etwas enthusiastisch bin."

Mit den Worten drehte er den Schlüssel um und startete den Wagen.

Endlich konnte Helen erkennen, wer sich in dem Wagen befand. Etwas verlegen verstaute sie Rays Waffe hinten in ihrem Jeansbund, und ging um die beiden zu begrüßen.  
Gerade stieg Ray aus dem Wagen aus, und gleich darauf Bodie. Lächelnd betrachtete Helen die beiden und stellte mit Erschrecken fest, daß ihr Herz bei Bodies Anblick einen Sprung machte.  
Sie schloß die Augen. Am besten wäre es wohl, sie würde sofort nach London aufbrechen.

 

\---

 

Später am Abend hatte Helen mit einem Buch hinter einer verwitterten Mauer vor der tiefstehenden Sonne Schutz gesucht. Ray hatte sie überredet, doch noch ein paar Tage zu bleiben, und da es keinen Termin gab, den man nicht verschieben kann, hatte sie gerne zugestimmt.  
Zugegebenermaßen war sie furchtbar neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was zwischen den beiden Freunden vorgefallen war.  
Denn daß da etwas nicht so war, wie man es nach einem überraschenden Wiedersehen erwarten konnte, das war unschwer zu erkennen.

\- das war auch später ihre einzige Entschuldigung dafür, daß sie die beiden an diesem Abend hemmungslos belauschte.

Sie war irgendwie kurz eingenickt, und als sie aufwachte, hörte sie Ray hinter der Mauer sprechen, bald danach auch Bodie. Und sie wollte sich schon bemerkbar machen, als Bodie etwas Eigenartiges sagte und ihre Neugier weckte.

"Abscheu?" Helen konnte sich den Unglauben in Bodies Gesicht bildhaft vorstellen. "Ich soll Abscheu vor Dir empfinden, weil Du das gesagt hast?"

Helen setzte sich etwas auf. *Interessant!*

"Du verdammter Idiot! Du ahnst nicht, wie falsch Du liegst, Ray..."

Danach war einen Moment Pause, und Helen konnte sich vorstellen, daß Bodie mit sich kämpfte, wieviel er von sich preisgeben mußte.  
Aber dann - , das klang fast so als lägen sich die beiden da auf der anderen Seite der Mauer in den Armen, weil die Stimmen plötzlich sehr unverständlich und gedämpft, und sehr emotional rüberkamen.  
*Guck mal an! Kommen da mit einem riesigen Gewehr über der Schulter an, - und dann das hier...*

"Du verdammter, verdammter Idiot! Wenn Du wüßtest, wie sehr Du mir gefehlt hast, würdest Du nicht so einen Blödsinn reden!"

"Sachte Partner! Du brichst mir fast den Rücken. Ich laufe nicht wieder weg, versprochen. Du kannst mich wieder loslassen." Rays Stimme strafte aber dem Gesagten Lügen. Helen konnte hören, wie glücklich er war.

Sie seufzte leise. *Ach... wahre Liebe gab es nur unter Männern! Der Spruch schien ein Körnchen Wahrheit zu beinhalten. - - - Was...? Was wäre... wenn es mehr als ein Körnchen wäre...? Nein!*  
Sie setzte sich jetzt ganz auf und beugte sich etwas vor.

Das klang tatsächlich nach einer verdammt stürmische Umarmung! Mit Kleiderrascheln, unterdrückten Stöhnlauten und Lufschnappen... Das... das klang verdammt nach einem mehr als stürmischen Kuss!

*Unerhört!* Sie mußte unbedingt sehen, was da los war!

Unglücklicherweise war der ganze Spuk aber vorbei, bevor sie sich aus ihrer Decke befreien konnte.

"Ähm..." 

*Sechs! Setzen! Das war das Dümmste, was man nach einem Kuss sagen sollte! Laß Dir mal etwas mehr einfallen, Bodie!*

"Bodie...!" Helen konnte spüren, wie aufgewühlt Ray war. 

*Er hatte ja auch Recht! Erst erdrückt Bodie seinen Freund fast, und dann wundert er sich, wenn Ray 'mitgerissen' wird, sozusagen.*

"Ich habe Dir gesagt, daß ich mehr als Freundschaft von Dir will, Bodie," Rays Stimme war heiser.

"Und ich habe Dir gesagt, daß ich alles dafür tun werde, daß wir zusammen bleiben."

"Aber Du liebst mich nicht."

"Ich liebe Dich. Das letzte Jahr hat mir gezeigt, was es bedeutet, wenn Du nicht mehr da bist. Das ist viel schlimmer als vorher... als ich noch nicht gewußt habe, wie es sein kann, jemanden zu haben..."

Helen mußte sich anstrengen das nächste zu verstehen.

"...ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch lange weitergemacht hätte..."

Helen wagte nicht zu atmen, so still war es geworden.

"Mein Liebling... Was soll ich nur mit Dir machen?" 

Helen war sich nicht sicher, ob Ray das wirklich gesagt hatte, oder ob sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte, so leise hatte er es gesprochen. Er schien sich wieder an Bodie rangemacht zu haben, denn seine Stimme klang wie von Stoff gedämpft. "Was mache ich nur mit Dir...?"

"Was immer Du willst, Ray..."

Helen hätte fast losgelacht, so melodramatisch klang Bodies Selbstaufgabe.

Und auch Ray stieß ein frustriertes "Fuck!" aus.

"Hör mit dem Scheiß auf, Bodie, das passt nicht zu Dir!"

"Aua!" Das klang überzeugend empört, fand Helen. Was hatte Ray gemacht?

"Hier! Nichts ist los! Butterweich. Pack mal bei mir an, ich stranguliere mir bald was ab da unten. Aber Du...?"

"Ach!" frustriert gab er Bodie einen heftigen Stoß.

Helen mußte zugeben, daß sie durchaus ein mittleres Ziehen verspürte. Die beiden da drüben machten sie definitiv unbeschreiblich an, und das ohne etwas davon zu ahnen. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. *Gott, Helen...*  
Sie konzentrierte sich wieder auf die beiden Hauptdarsteller der Tragödie.

"...bedeutet, daß Du nur noch mit mir zusammen sein kannst, wenn ich Dich auch sexuell anziehend finde?"  
Er räusperte sich. "...wenn ich mit Dir schlafe?"

Bodies Stimme klang sehr bitter. Aber jetzt versuchte er wohl an Rays Vernunft zu appelieren.

"Guck mal Ray, das ist alles so plötzlich. Ach verdammt! Lass mir doch einfach etwas Zeit. Das alles hat mich ziemlich überfahren. Du hast Dich auf die neue Situation viel länger einstellen können."

Jetzt schien er ins Grübeln zu kommen. "Sag mal, wie lange 'liebst' Du mich denn schon?"

"Was spielt denn das für eine Rolle?" Ray schien die Frage nicht angenehm zu sein.

"Seit wann!" Bodie blieb hart.  
Ray seufzte theatralisch. "Seit unserem Gespräch am Meer heute Morgen, als ich Dir erzählt habe, wie leer mein Leben ohne Dich gewesen ist."

*Na, das war noch nicht so lange...*  
Helen dachte schon, daß Bodie Ray gleich erwürgen würde, aber stattdessen fing er an zu lachen, und kurz darauf schloß sich auch Ray an.

*Verrückt! Die beiden waren echt verrückt!*

Bodie fing sich langsam wieder, aber immer noch kam ab und zu ein unterdücktes Kichern durch. "Na, das ist ja noch nicht so lange!"

*Sagte ich doch*

"Das kennen wir ja, daß Du immer loslegst wie eine Rakete bei so Sachen. Bevor Du mir einen Heiratsantrag machst, lass uns doch einfach vereinbaren, daß wir alles auf uns zukommen lassen, okay?"

Helen nickte vehement. Schließlich war sie ja auch noch da!

"Was ist eigentlich mit Helen?"  
*Ha!* Sie beugte sich noch weiter vor, um ja nichts zu verpassen. 

Aber Ray ging leider nicht auf Bodies Frage ein. Es schien ihm wirklich ernst zu sein.  
"Nettes Ablenkungsmanöver, Bodie. Aber das hier ist wichtig, weißt Du?"

Bodie stöhnte doch tatsächlich. Helen mußte grienen. Er war garantiert nicht der Typ, der es mochte, über solche Dinge zu sprechen. Soviel war mal sicher.

"Ray..." Bodie sprach jetzt so, als hätte er das alles schon tausend Mal erklärt. " Du bist mir wichtig. Wichtiger als alles andere in meinem Leben. Also werde ich es nicht zulassen, daß Du noch einmal aus meinem Leben verschwindest! Hast Du das jetzt verstanden? Ach übrigens..." Er stockte kurz. "Nicht daß Du denkst ich hätte Probleme damit... äh... schwul zu sein... Das ist es garantiert nicht, es ist nur... ich..." Er knurrte kurz und frustriert auf - Helen überlegte noch an einer besseren Formulierung - aber er machte weiter mit seiner Selbstzerfleischung, "...ach verdammt, wenn Du das volle Programm mit hemmungslosem Sex und ewiger Treue haben willst - dann kriegst Du das von mir Ray!" 

Irgendetwas krachte voll gegen die Mauer. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" In seiner Frustration, hatte Ray wahrscheinlich den nächstbesten greifbaren Gegenstand gepackt und seine Wut daran ausgelassen.

"Verdammt Bodie, ich will kein williges Opferlamm, das zur Schlachtbank geführt wird."

Bodies Stimme war fast kaum zu verstehen.  
"Vielleicht kannst Du Helen bitten, mitzumachen - dann kann man bestimmt nicht von Opfer sprechen..."

"Was?"

Sie riss die Hand vor den Mund. Aber es war zu spät. Wie die beiden Köpfe der beiden so plötzlich über der Mauer auftauchten, wirkte es fast komisch und beinahe hätte sie gelacht - wäre sie nicht so schockiert darüber, daß sie beim Lauschen erwischt worden war.

Die drei starrten sich an. Fassungslos. Dann verschwanden die Köpfe und Helen kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie würden jetzt um die Mauer rumkommen... *Oh Gott, was sollte sie sagen?* Sie raufte sich die Haare - sie hätte nie gedacht, daß Leute das wirklich machen würden - und sah sich panisch nach etwas um, irgendetwas um die Situation zu retten. 

Wo blieben die beiden? Sie mußten sich wahrscheinlich selbst erst sammeln, und der Gedanke beruhigte sie etwas. Dann kamen sie durch die kleine Maueröffnung und Helen sah ihnen gebannt entgegen.

Da erschien etwas in ihrem Blickfeld . Die Rettung. 

"Bodie, da kommt Dein Capri"

 

\---

 

Cowleys Auftauchen, und noch dazu in Bodies Capri, hatte bei seinen beiden Agenten den gewünschten Effekt erzielt. Wieder einmal hatte der alte Haudegen bewiesen, daß er ihnen immer eine Nasenläge voraus war. 

Als Leclerc Bodie aus seinem Team rausgeschmissen hatte, war Bodie gezwungen gewesen von seinem auffälligen Capri auf ein etwas gebräuchlicheres Modell umzusteigen, und er hatte seinen Wagen auf dem Gelände der Polizeizentrale stehen lassen. Nach dem Einsatz war er viel zu erleichtert gewesen, daß Leclerc Ray nicht festnahm, daß er seinen Partner in den Wagen gestoßen hatte und so schnell wie möglich mit ihm verschwunden war – man konnte nie wissen!

Und als jetzt hier, mitten in Frankreich, sein Boß aus seinem Wagen stieg, blieb Bodie tatsächlich der Mund offen stehen.

Cowley lächelte überlegen. 

"Sir...?" 

Cowley ging auf Bodie zu und reicht ihm die Hand. "Sollten Sie nicht schon längst wieder an ihrem Schreibtisch in London sitzen, Bodie?"

"Nein, Sir. Ich meine... Wie kommen Sie an meinen Capri, Sir?"

"Leclerc. Was denken Sie denn Bodie?" Jetzt wandte er sich an Ray und reichte auch ihm die Hand. "Schön Sie wiederzusehen, Doyle."

Ray nahm es ihm ab. Er lächelte seinen alten Boss an. "Sie auch, Mr.Cowley. Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Er zog Helen in ihren Kreis. "Das ist Helen Miller, m... eine Freundin"  
Niemandem war sein kurzes Zögern entgangen. Cowley bemerkte die unterschiedlichen Reaktionen der drei jungen Leute. Nach der Art und Weise, wie Bodie und auch Doyle in früheren Zeiten von einer Freundin zur nächsten gewechselt waren, mußte er annehmen, daß diese Helen gerade auf diese Weise erfahren hatte, daß das kurze Intermezzo mit Ray Doyle so gut wie zu Ende war. Das würde ihre leichte Röte erklären, und Bodies offensichtiliches Unbehagen, und auch Doyles Ärger über seinen Lapsus.  
Dabei sah diese Helen anders aus, als sonst die Frauen, mir denen sich die beiden sonst geschmückt hatten. Sehr gutaussehend ohne Frage, aber eher auf eine unspektakuläre Weise. Irgendwie normal und Cowley hatte auch den Eindruck intelligenter als einige andere vor ihr.  
Er fühlte ein leichtes Bedauern für Doyle.

Cowley unterbrach die peinliche Stille mit der Frage, wo er um diese Zeit noch etwas zu Essen und ein Hotelzimmer finden könnte. 

Helen nutzte die Gunst der Stunde um zu verkünden, daß Cowley natürlich ihr Gast wäre, daß aber kaum etwas Essbares im Haus wäre, und daß sie eben schnell im nächsten Ort etwas besorgen würde. Und schon war sie auf dem Weg zu ihrem Wagen.  
Bodie zögerte nicht lange, "Ich begleite Dich."

Cowley zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Ganz selbstverständlich hatte Helen die Rolle der zuständigen Hausfrau übernommen, und ihn sogar zu Essen und Übernachtung eingeladen. Hatte er sich also geirrt mit seiner Einschätzung?

 

\---

 

"Was soll ich machen Helen?"

Helen sah Bodie verblüfft an. Da saß der Kerl, für den der Mann, den sie für ihren ziemlich festen Freund gehalten hatte, plötzlich romantische Gefühle entwickelt hatte... und fragte sie nach ihrere Meinung?

Sie schloss die Augen – sie fuhr langsam genug für solche Stunts - und schüttelte den Kopf. Manchmal hatte sie die Rolle der 'guten Freundin' so satt!

Jede normale Frau würde jetzt eine Szene machen, die sich gewaschen hatte. Besonders die französischen Frauen waren dafür bekannt. Deshalb äffte sie ihn nach.

"Was soll ich jetzt machen? Bodie!"

"Ja..." Bodie war etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen. "...entschuldige!"

Die Stille im Wagen lasteten auf ihr.  
Das war sie nicht. Sie war eher der pragmatische Typ.

"Ach verdammt, Bodie... " Sie lächelte ihn schief an.  
"Das war wohl eine ganz schöne Überraschung für Dich, oder? Ich meine – habt ihr früher nie...?" 

"Nein, natürlich nicht! Wir waren – sind – beste Freunde. Sonst nichts."  
Stur fügte er hinzu. "Aber ich habe das ernst gemeint, ich werde alles tun, damit er nicht wieder verschwindet!"

"Auch... ähm...  
Du bist doch nicht schwul, oder?"

Er knurrte sie an. "Sehe ich vielleicht so aus?"

Sie lachte. Die normale Reaktion eine sogenannten normalen Mannes. Aber sie hatte schon immer wissen wollen...  
"Du warst doch aber mal Legionär, stimmt doch?"

"- ach ja, und das bedeutet, daß ich mit Männern rumgemacht haben muß?"

"Na ja..., ich habe ja keine Ahnung, aber was man so hört..."

Bodie seufzte. 

"Ich war jung. Sehr jung. Und da ist es wichtig, daß Du Dir Respekt verschaffst und ihn auch verteidigst. Da hätte es nicht gepasst, wenn ich mich mit älteren Männern eingelassen hätte. Ich wäre immer der Unterlegene gewesen. Nein, es gab genug willige Frauen, glaub mir Helen."

"Na, das ist ja schön für Dich!"

Er lachte. "Du hast gefragt." 

"Und trotzdem würdest Du mit Ray schlafen? Sogar eine Beziehung eingehen? Habe ich Dich da richtig verstanden?"

"Ja! Nein... genau das ist hier die Frage." Er holte tief Luft. "In Afrika habe ich sicher gelernt, daß da nichts Schlechtes daran ist. Es gab einige feste Paare, die jahrelang zusammen waren – und die von allen respektiert wurden. Die meisten waren natürlich nur One Night Stands, und es ging teilweise sehr rau zu. ...nicht alle jungen Soldaten hatten soviel Glück wie ich."  
Er schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab. "Jedenfalls habe ich eine entspanntere Einstellung zu homosexuellen Beziehungen, als die meisten Männer heute. Aber ob ich selber... Ich weiß es nicht!" 

"Ähm... und was ist mit Ray los? Er ist mit Sicherheit nicht schwul."

"Nicht daß ich wüßte."

"Du weißt es nicht?"

Bodie sah sie überrascht an. "Über sowas reden wir nicht. Ich habe ihm auch noch nie was über meine Zeit als Legionär erzählt."

Helen sah verblüfft zu ihm hinüber. "Männer..."

Bodie fiel jetzt wieder ein, daß sie ja selber auch nicht unerheblich betroffen war. 

"Und was ist eigentlich mit Dir?"

Helen verzog das Gesicht. Frau mußte ja schon dankbar sein, wenn endlich einmal ein Gedanke an sie verschwendet wurde. 

"Ja, was ist mit mir, in eurer kleinen Scharade, Bodie? Nett, daß Du auch mal daran denkst!"

"Helen, was ich da gerade hinter dem Haus gesagt habe..."

"...hast Du genauso gemeint!"

Er war ehrlich genug, daß er nicht versuchte, es zu leugnen.  
Er griente sie so unverschämt charmant an, daß sie ihm einfach nicht böse sein konnte.

Gott sei Dank waren sie jetzt in dem kleinen Fischerdorf angekommen, und ihr blieb vorerst eine Antwort erspart.

 

\---

 

Das Gespräch zwischen Ray und Cowley offenbarte auch einige Überraschungen. Cowley hatte die Aussicht bewundert und Ray gebeten, mit ihm einen kurzen Spaziergang ans Meer zu machen.

"Aber Ihr Bein?"

"Das geht schon."

Lange gingen sie schweigend in der ruhigen Abendbrise.

"Wie ist es Ihnen ergangen, Doyle?" Cowley hatte Gefallen an der Gegend gefunden. Fast wie Schottland stellte er fest. "Es gibt schlechtere Orte um sich einzugraben."

"Eingraben." Ray mußte zugeben, daß das auf seine Situation passte. Gepasst hat! Er lächelte als er daran dachte, daß jetzt alles anders war.

Und momentan hatte er nichts zu verlieren. Das mit Helen war nicht optimal abgelaufen, aber er hatte Bodie von seinen Gefühlen erzählt, und er war nicht gleich von seinem Freund weggestoßen worden. Bevor jetzt Cowley irgendwelche Pläne für seine Zukunft machen würde, würde er auch ihm reinen Wein einschenken. 

Im Moment war er frei zu tun, was er wollte.

"Sir... Ich möchte Ihnen etwas mitteilen." Er blieb stehen. Cowley tat es ihm gleich und drehte sich zu seinem ehemaligen Mitarbeiter um.

"Ja?"

"Ich... Sir, ich habe Bodie gefragt, ob er mit mir leben will, - als mein Freund. Nein, genauer gesagt als mein Lebensgefährte."

Das hätte Cowley jetzt nicht erwartet. Aber er fing sich schnell. Das spielte jetzt wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Rolle mehr!

"Aye... ich sehe. Was hat Bodie gesagt?"

"Er hat sich Bedenkzeit erbeten – verständlicherweise." Als Ray die ausbleibende Reaktion seines Ex-Chefs bemerkte, beschloss er noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen.

"Also falls Sie daran gedacht haben, mich wieder zum CI5 zu holen, sollten Sie sich vorher überlegen, ob Sie mich – uns – unter diesen Bedingungen noch haben wollen."

Lange Zeit antwortete Cowley nicht. Aber dann stellte er eine überraschende Frage.

"Was haben Sie hier von den politischen Verhältnissen in England mitbekommen, Doyle?"

"Nun... nicht viel. Ehrlich gesagt."

"Aye. Das habe ich mir gedacht. Kurz gesagt – man hat mich vor die Wahl gestellt, als Controller zurückzutreten, oder mit dem ganzen CI5 Scotland Yard unterstellt zu werden."

"Was?" Ray war empört. Das konnte doch nicht möglich sein! "Aber jeder weiß doch, daß der Yard alleine durch seine Größe schon praktisch unfähig ist, Fälle zu bearbeiten, wie wir es tun."

Er sah Cowley in die Augen. "Also geht es um Sie, Sir!"

"Aye. Ich weiß. Ich habe zu vielen Leuten auf die Zehen getreten. Und ich habe jetzt nicht mehr den Schutz des PM."

"Was werden Sie tun?"

"Können Sie sich vorstellen, wie unbeweglich der CI5 als eine Abteilung des Yard werden würde?"

"Ja. Also werden Sie lieber zurücktreten. Wer wird Ihr Nachfolger?"

"Auch da habe ich keinen Einfluß mehr drauf."

Doyle stieß frustriert die Luft aus. "Was ist mit den Leuten? Mit Bodie? – mit mir?"

"Ich weiß es nicht Doyle. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht." Darüber schien Cowley ehrlich bekümmert zu sein.  
"Aber da gibt es etwas... eine Möglichkeit...." 

Er riß sich aus seinen Gedanken. "Aber darüber möchte ich mit Ihnen sprechen, wenn Bodie dabei ist."  
Er wandte sich von Doyle ab und ging Richtung Haus.

Ray blieb noch einen Moment am Meer stehen. Aber dann rief er Cowley hinterher. "Hätten Sie uns genommen? Als Paar?"

Cowley drehte sich um. Auch in dieser Situation verließ ihn nicht sein Pflichtbewußtsein. 4.5 verdiente eine ehrliche Antwort. Cowley wartete bis Doyle wieder zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte.  
"Ich denke Sie kennen mich gut genug, um zu wissen daß ich stets gegen jede Art von Diskriminierung gekämpft habe. Ich kann Ihnen aber nicht verheimlichen, daß ich es bei Soldaten, Sicherheitskräften und Männern in hohen Positionen, immer für ein Zeichen der Schwäche gehalten habe." Als er sah, daß Doyle drauf und dran war wütend zu protestieren, hob er die Hand um den anderen Mann zu stoppen. "Warten Sie Doyle, bevor Sie mich in der Luft zerreißen – Ich kenne Sie und Bodie gut genug, daß ich weiß, daß das für Sie nicht zutrifft."

Ray war sprachlos. Als ihm dämmerte, daß Cowleys Worte bedeuteten, daß er und Bodie nicht nur seine Akzeptanz, sondern sogar seinen Respekt nicht verlieren würden... sah er sich einen gewaltigen Schritt weiter, Bodie überzeugen zu können.

 

\---

 

Das Abendessen war zwanglos, sogar fröhlich verlaufen. Besonders Bodie war aufgekratzt und er genoß es sichtlich, daß er Ray wieder unter seinen Fittichen hatte. Jetzt wo Cowley wußte, worauf er achten mußte, war Bodies Verhalten Doyle gegenüber nicht weit entfernt von hemmungslosem Flirten. Cowley war sich aber nicht sicher, ob Bodie es selbst wußte.

Aber Bodie wußte sehr genau was er tat. Nach dem Essen tupfte er sich den Mund ab, faltete dann artig seine Serviette, gab Helen einen Handkuss, nickte Cowley kurz zu – und packte dann seinen Partner bei beiden Schultern und drängte ihn bestimmt zur Tür hinaus. 

Später stritten sich Helen und Cowley über seine letzten Worte, und einigten sich schließlich darauf, daß Bodie gesagt hätte "Ich gedenke nicht, die erste Nacht mit dem Mann meines Lebens in Gesellschaft des Chefs und der Ex-Geliebten zu verbringen."

 

\---

 

Ray hatte nur das Echo von Bodies "Mann meines Lebens" im Sinn, und ließ willig alles mich sich machen, ein glückliches Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
Er war in den Capri verfrachtet worden, dann waren sie ein kurze Strecke gefahren, und jetzt wurde er von Bodie wieder aus dem Wagen gezogen. Nur vage wunderte er sich, wo Bodie den Schlüssel zu dem verlassenen Ferienhaus in seiner Nachbarschaft gefunden hatte. Es kümmerte ihn nicht. Hier würden sie also das erst Mal miteinander schlafen...  
Während er die Ruhe selbst war, sich sogar nicht weit von einem Schwebezustand entfernt fühlte, schien Bodie jetzt wild entschlossen und ungeduldig. Hektisch fummelte er lange mit dem kleinen Schlüssel herum, bis sie schließlich praktisch in das Haus hineinstürzen. 

 

\---

 

Helen kochte innerlich. Ungeduldig tappte sie mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte.  
*Ex-Geliebte! Ex-Geliebte... Spinnt der Typ eigentlich? Was bildete er sich ein?*  
Heute morgen noch hatte sie gedacht, sie hätte einen Geliebten, dann sind die beiden mit diesem furchteinflößenden, riesigen Gewehr hier aufgetaucht, und sie erfährt, daß ihr Lover womöglich schwul ist, und seinen männlichen Partner liebt und mit ihm in den Sonnenaufgang reiten will, dann schlägt Bodie ernsthaft eine Ménage à trois vor, und jetzt ist sie plötzlich ganz draußen – die Ex-Geliebte...  
Schon das Wort alleine war eine Beleidigung! War sie der Spielball der beiden?  
Sie würde jetzt sofort... und dann...*

Sie hob den Kopf und sah in Cowleys verständnisvolle Augen.

\---

 

Bodie und Doyle knallten gegen eine Wand. Hart spürte Bodie einen Bilderrahmen in seinem Rücken. Er klammerte sich an Rays Hemd und zog ihn ganz nahe zu sich ran. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Bodie stieß sein Zunge in Rays Mund. Ray ließ ihn gierig gewähren. Beide waren wie von Sinnen. Der Kuss dauerte ewig und atemlos ließen sie voneinander ab.  
Bodie packte Ray bei den Schultern und tauschte die Positionen mit ihm, zwängte ihn zwischen sich und der unnachgiebigen Mauer ein, ein Griff ging in seinen Schritt, mit dem anderen fuhr er unter die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und riss es in Stücke. Er beugte sich zu den harten Brustwarzen und ließ seine Zunge darüber fahren. Aber bald stoppte er das fruchtlose Begrabschen und mit zittrigen Händen versuchte er Rays Gürtelschnalle aufzukriegen. Es stöhnte frustriert auf. "Ray verdammt...".

Ray schlug Bodies Hände weg, um die Sache schnellestens zu erledigen, als ihm schlagartig klar wurde, was hier gerade passierte. Bodie wollte ihm zeigen, wer hier das Sagen hatte. Daß er die Kontrolle nicht abgeben würde... Aber nicht mit Ray Doyle! Nicht unter diesen Bedingungen!

Er stieß Bodie weg, und als Bodie ein wenig taumelte, wischte Ray ihm die Beine unter dem Körper weg und Bodie knallte auf den Boden. Blitzschnell war Ray auf ihm und klemmte ihm mit seinen Beinen die Arme ein, so daß Bodie hilflos wir ein Käfer auf dem Rücken war. 

"Ray, was soll das verdammt?"

"Meinst Du, wenn Du mich praktisch vergewaltigst, dann verlierst Du Deine Männlichkeit nicht!" Er stieß wütend gegen Bodies Schulter. "Es geht in Ordnung, wenn man vor Leidenschaft nicht anders kann? Auch wenn es dann eben ein Mann sein muß?"

Bodie knurrte. Ray sah, daß er jetzt richtig sauer war.

Aber Ray ließ ihn nicht aus dem Schwitzkasten raus. "Kannst Du es nur mit Gewalt ertragen, Bodie? So?"  
Er packte Bodies Kinn und jetzt presste er seinen Mund auf Bodies, der verzweifelt versuchte, die Lippen nicht zu öffnen.

"Ach..." Verächtlicher hätte Ray es nicht betonen können. Frustriert ließ er Bodie los und mühte sich hoch, ohne dabei Bodie noch einmal zu berühren.

"Geh, und schlaf mit Helen. Dann ist Deine Welt wieder in Ordnung." 

Als er sich umdrehte, stand sie vor ihm. Mehr unterbewußt stoppte er seine Verteidigungsreaktion, und so traf ihn Helens Ohrfeige mit voller Wucht. 

Er hatte es ja verdient.

 

\---

 

Sie hatte nicht genau gewußt, warum sie Rays Waffe mitgenommen hatte, sie war eigentlich nicht der dramatische Typ, aber vielleicht konnte man dem Mistkerl ja ein wenig Angst machen? Uind vielleicht konnte sie ja einmal bestimmen wo es langlief!

Sie zog die Pistole aus ihrem Jeansbund hinaus und stellte sich breitbeinig vor Ray hin.

"Die Hölle kennt keine solche Wut wie eine verschmähte Frau. --- Kennst Du diesen Spruch, Ray?"  
"Helen..."  
"Ja, ja, ja. Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit. Alles ganz locker. Wir haben nie von Zusammenbleiben gesprochen.  
\- warum eigentlich nicht? Du wußtest doch noch nicht, daß Bodie noch lebt."  
Sie fuchtelte mit der Waffe unbestimmt in Bodies Richtung, und der ging einen Schritt von Ray weg.  
"Ich finde, das habe ich nicht verdient, wie ihr mich hier hin und her schiebt – und daß Du nicht offen mit mir sprichst, Ray."  
"Das finde ich auch!"  
Sie fuhr jetzt wütend Bodie an. "Du bist doch auch nicht besser! Du fragst mich sogar um Rat, ob Du Dich Ray hingeben sollst... Willst von mir Absolution."  
Jetzt zeigte sie mit der Waffe auf sich selber. "Was ist mit mir?" Stups. "Hmmm?" Zwei Stupse in die Brust.  
Bodie und Doyle tauschten besorgte Blicke.  
"Helen sei vorsichtig."  
Sie winkte mit der Waffe ab. "Ach, ist doch gesichert. Noch." Sie löste die Sicherung. Bodie verdrehte die Augen gen Decke.

Ein roter Punkt wanderte über die Wände, immer zwischen den Dreien hin und her.  
Ray sah es zuerst und machte Bodie mit einem Nicken darauf aufmerksam. "Cowley."  
Helen nickte. "Ja Cowley. Das ist eine Warnung an mich, damit ich nicht zu weit gehe. Er passt auf seine Jungs auf. Aber wir haben ausgemacht, daß ich euch ein wenig... nun..." Sie griente. "Nun sagen wir mal, ich darf ein bisschen Spaß mit euch haben."  
Sie zielte auf Rays Genitalbereich. "Ausziehen!" Sei sah zu Bodie hinüber. "Du auch!"

"Helen..." Das kam von Bodie, der näher auf sie zuging, die Hände leicht zur Seite haltend.

Helen hob die Waffe hoch und feuerte in die Decke, nahm aber sofort Rays beste Teile wieder ins Visir.

Bodie sah halb verzweifelt Ray an. "Hast Du ihr das Schießen beigebracht?"

"Yep!"

"Prima Idee... Wie gut ist sie?"

"Ziemlich. Naturtalent."

Bodie seufzte.

"Ausziehen habe ich gesagt."

"Vor Cowley?" Rays Stimme brach etwas.

"Er hat mir versprochen, daß er geht bevor es peinlich wird."

"Was hast Du mit uns vor?"

Helen schwenkte jetzt auf Bodie um. "Abwarten Sweetheart. Ich sage es nicht noch einmal, Bodie!"

Sie feuerte ziemlich dicht neben Bodies linken Zeh, und er sprang einen Schritt zur Seite.

"Los!"

Sie konnte einen leichten Anflug von Erregung nicht verbergen. Sie hatte mit Ray ein paar Mal Rollenspiele gemacht, aber das hier war besser! Viel besser! Und diesmal war die Waffe wirklich geladen. Sie spürte die Macht, die ihr die Waffe gab. 

"Hosen runter, Jungs."

"Und was ist mit Dir?" Bodies Ton war herausfordernd.  
Ray warf Bodie einen schnellen Blick zu. Bodie versuchte doch aus allem das Beste zu machen.

"Das sehen wir später."

" 3"

Sie nahm die Waffe in beide Hände und zielte zwischen Bodies Beine.

"2"

Bodie zuckte mit den Schultern und knöpfte seine Hose auf.

 

\---

 

Cowley setzte das A180 ab. Er hielt es nicht weiter für notwendig, seine Leute zu beschützen. Alles weitere wollte er lieber nicht beobachten. Diese Helen wußte offensichtlich was sie tat, und wenn er nur einen Funken Menschenverstand besaß, würde sie nicht wirklich ausrasten. Und so eine kleine Abreibung schadete den beiden wirklich nicht.

Cowley fühlte sich inspiriert, und er beschloss Anna anzurufen.

 

\---

 

Helen hatte die beiden, so wie Gott sie schuf, vor sich stehen. Abschätzend betrachtete sie sie von oben bis unten. "Nicht viel los bei euch beiden. Ich muß zugeben, daß ich ein wenig enttäuscht bin."

Ray schloß resigniert die Augen, enthielt sich aber eines Kommentars. Bodie stieß leicht frustriert die Luft aus. 

Helen machte eine kreisende Bewegung mit der Waffe in der Luft. "Dreht euch doch mal."

Bodie bekam langsam Spaß an der Sache. Er beschloss das Spiel zu genießen. Willig drehte er sich zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts, und blieb dann mit dem Gesicht zur Wand hin stehen. Ray machte nur einen halben Schritt nach hinten.

"Ray, mein Schatz dreh Dich doch mal zu Bodie hin. Prima! Und jetzt ein wenig näher. Noch etwas. Ruhig noch ein Stück."

Sie mußte grienen. "Guck, endlich regt sich da doch was."

 

\---

 

"Anna?"

"George! Schön von Dir zu hören! Es ist jetzt fast einen Monat her seit unserem letzten Treffen."

"Es war mir nicht möglich Zeit für Dich abzuzweigen, ich war zu beschäftigt."

"Ja, ich habe schon davon gehört. Was wirst Du jetzt tun?"

Er war wieder einmal beeindruckt, wie gut Anna informiert war. "Was weißt Du, Anna?"

"George, Du kennst jeden einzelnen meiner Geschäftspartner."

Das stimmte. Nach Annas so erfolgreichem Einsatz für den CI5, hatte sich die Bekanntschaft für Cowley nicht nur gesellschaftsmäßig, sondern auch was den Informationsfluss betraf, als äußerst befriedigend und nützlich erwiesen.

"Meinst Du, ich bin Schuld?" Eine sachliche Frage von Anna, ohne jede Spur von Bedauern oder Vorwurf.

"Aye. Letztendlich wahrscheinlich schon." Auch Cowley versuchte nichts zu beschönigen.

Sie hatte ihn damals verführt, nachdem Bodie und Doyle nach der kleinen Sektfeier gegangen waren.  
Er hatte sie bezahlt und war gegangen. Am nächsten Tag hatte er die PM informiert, und danach die Chefs diverser anderer Geheimdienste, um jedes Herumschnüffeln in seinem Privatleben uninteressant zu machen.  
Er hatte Anna quasi offiziell zu seiner Mätresse gemacht.  
Und er vertraute ihr.

"Wann sehe ich Dich wieder?"

"Ich bin in Frankreich. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du kommen könntest."

"George..."

"Anna, Du hast es immer abgelehnt, exklusiv nur für mich da zu sein. Aber ich habe hier eine Haus von meinem Cousin geerbt..."

"Es ist mir nie um das Geld gegangen."

"Das weiß ich."

Sie überlegte eine Weile. "Nun. Ich könnte einige Kunden an Sylvie abgeben. Sie ist gut."

Anna hatte nur gute Mitarbeiterinnen. Klasse Frauen wie sie selber.  
Auch Anna war aus einem guten Stall. Cowley hatte mit ihrem Vater gedient.

"Ich würde mich freuen. Ich könnte hier eine unabhängige Beraterin gebrauchen. Ich überlege die Agentur meines Cousins weiterzuführen."

"Escort oder Dedektei?"

Cowley gewöhnte sich nur langsam an Annas Humor. "Kommst Du?"

"Gut George, wir hören voneinander."

"Auf Wiederhören, Anna."

"George?"

Cowley hatte schon fast aufgelegt. 

"Ja?"

"Ich komme gerne."

 

Zufrieden legt Cowley auf.  
Morgen würde er Bodie und Doyle von seinen Plänen erzählen. 

 

\---

 

Bodies Erregung stieg definitiv. Ray war jetzt nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. Bodie konnte seine Wärme spüren, und jetzt zuckte Rays Glied gegen Bodies Arschbacken.

"Halt, halt Jungs. Nicht so schnell!" Helen setzte sich lässig in den gemütlichen Ohrensessel und schwang die langen Beine über die Lehne. 

Sie genoß den Anblick, den ihr die beiden ihr boten. Starke, sexy Männerkörper. Six Packs, kräftige Oberschenkel und Arme in ihrer schönsten Form, ohne diese harten Muskelpakete einiger Bodybuilder. Ihr Geschlecht leicht erregt. Es würde nicht mehr viel fehlen.

Und so langsam schienen sich beide zu entspannen. Ganz sachte bewegte Ray sein Glied in Bodies Spalte. Und Bodie zuckte nicht weg. Im Gegenteil schien er sich Ray ein wenig zu öffnen und auch sein Glied regte sich sichtlich. 

"Du hast auch Hände Ray..." Ihr Stimme war leicht belegt, und sie hüstelte schwach. "Das ist Bodie, der da vor Dir steht. Bodie. Erinnerst Du Dich Ray? Noch letzte Woche hast Du gedacht, Du würdest Deinen Freund nie mehr wiedersehen." 

Es ging ein leichtes Zittern durch Rays Körper. Helen stellte sich vor, seine Gänsehaut sehen zu können.

"Der Mann, um den Du ein Jahr endlos getrauert hast, steht vor Dir, lebend und bereit. Es ist ein Wunder. Fass ihn an, streichle ihn, vergewissere Dich, daß dies kein Traum ist."

Ihre Stimme wurde leiser, gleichmäßiger, fast schon hypnotisierend.

Und auch sie selber war wie gebannt von dem Augenblick, von dem Anblick, den die beiden nackten Männer ihr boten.  
Es war beinahe Vollmond, und das Licht, das durch die Lamellenjalousien fiel, zauberte ein Streifenmuster auf die athletischen Körper. Die ganze Atmosphäre erinnerte sie an das Filmplakat von American Gigolo. Richard Gere hatte allerdings keine Schnitte gegen das, was sie hier geboten bekam.

Ray hatte jetzt Bodies Narben auf seinem rechten Schulterblatt entdeckt, und fuhr sachte mit seiner Hand darüber hinweg, wie es schien, ohne Bodie dabei wirklich zu berühren. Trotzdem erzitterte Bodie und er biß sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Sehr sanft fasste Ray Bodie bei den Schultern und drehte ihn zu sich um. Suchend wanderte sein Blick über den Oberkörper seines Freundes. Als er nichts fand, sah er Bodie fragend an.  
Das Begreifen kam sehr langsam. Lange hielt Ray Bodies von langen Narben entstellten Arm in den Händen, streichelte ihn.  
Er hatte einen schrecklichen Fehler gemacht, damals. Bodie hätte ihn gebraucht - hatte ihn gebraucht!  
Er konnte nachempfinden, wie sehr Bodie verwirrt gewesen sein mußte, und unsicher und verletzt. Alles nur seinetwegen. Und jetzt tat er alles, um ihre Freundschaft zu retten. Bodie unterwarf sich seinen Bedingungen, war bereit eine Beziehung zu einem Mann einzugehen, und selbst da hatte er ihn wieder von sich gestoßen, weil er nicht verstanden hatte, daß es eben Bodies Art war, die Sache eher leidenschaftlich als romantisch anzugehen. 

Er ließ seinen Kopf auf Bodies Schulter sinken.  
"Oh Gott, kannst Du mir jemals verzeihen?"  
Er ließ Bodie nicht zu Wort kommen. "Und ich verlange wirklich nicht von Dir, daß Du mich liebst. Lass uns so weitermachen wie bisher, ja?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Längst war jede Erregung vergangen, aber er wollte Bodie in keinem Fall physisch bedrängen. Er sah sich nach seiner Kleidung um.

Bodie fand seinen Freund langsam komplizierter als es jemals eine Frau hätte sein können.  
Rays Berührungen und sein Verstehen hatten eine Mauer in ihm zerbrochen. Es war ihm, als hätte er die ganze Zeit seit seiner Verwundung die Luft angehalten und die Muskeln angespannt, um sich gegen alles und jeden in seiner Umgebung abzuschotten. 

Obwohl es nur eine kurze Berührung gewesen war, hatte Ray das alles verstanden. Er hatte Bodie direkt ins Herz sehen können. Und Bodie wußte jetzt, daß es keine Rolle spielte, daß Ray ein Mann war. Er wußte nur, daß alles was er wollte, einen halben Schritt vor ihm stand. Zum Teufel mit den Konventionen. Schließlich war er praktisch sein ganzes Erwachsenenleben über immer ein gesellschaftlicher Außenseiter gewesen. Was kümmerte es ihn, ob Leute auf sie beide herabsehen würden – sie sollten es bloß wagen ihm das offen ins Gesicht zu sagen. 

Problem war nur, daß Ray Doyle gerade offensichtlich auf Schuld-Modus geschaltet hatte. Bodie kannte das zur Genüge, und es würde schwer sein, seinen Freund vor sich selbst zu retten.

Er beschloß zum Angriff über zu gehen.  
Ray hatte sich schon von ihm abgewendet, und Bodie drehte ihn wieder zu sich herum.

"Helen pack die Waffe weg, wir kommen jetzt auch ohne Zwang weiter." Mit diesen Worten legte er seine Hand in Rays Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu sich heran bis sich ihre Köpfe berührten.

Helen verzog den Mund. "Stets zu Diensten," murmelte sie. "... freut mich, wenn ich behilflich sein konnte..." Aber die beiden beachteten sie nicht.

Es hielt sie nicht mehr auf dem Sessel. Ihr war heiß. Sie ging und holte sich eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank. Leise öffnete sie einige Fenster und die kühle Meeresbrise erfüllte den Raum und bauschte die weißen Gardinen auf.

Als sie sich wieder zu den beiden Männern umdrehte, konnte sie nicht mehr ausmachen, wer wer war, so verschmolzen waren die beiden Schatten.

 

\---

 

Es war ein wunderschöner Morgen. Schon jetzt zeichnete sich ab, daß es wieder ein sonniger, heißer Tag werden würde.  
Cowley wurde in einem leeren Haus wach. Diskret hatte er einige Türen geöffnet, aber er war tatsächlich alleine. Hatte er Helens Wut falsch eingeschätzt? Schließlich, - was wußte er wirklich von der Seele einer Frau? Erst seit Anna öffneten sich langsam vollkommen neue Horizonte für ihn.  
Er versuchte seine übliche Morgenroutine nicht zu ändern, aber schon eine halbe Stunde später stand er auf der Veranda des Sommerhauses und öffnete leise die Terrassentür. Nicht abgeschlossen! Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er würde Doyle... *Entspanne Dich George. Keine Terroristen in Sicht!*

Drinnen brauchte er nicht lange zu suchen. Das Sommerhaus bestand praktisch aus einem einzigen großen Raum, durch Stufen und halbhohen Mauern geschickt in mehrere Wohnbereiche unterteilt. Den Schlafraum bestimmte ein riesiges Bett, mit einem nur halb geschlossenen Moskitonetz Baldachin darüber. 

Cowley mußte unwillkürlich lächeln bei dem Bild, das sich im bot. Alle drei schliefen tief und fest. Die Laken waren rechtschaffen zerwühlt, und die beiden Bettdecken waren wohl während der Nacht hin und her gezogen worden, so daß sie eigenartig verdreht waren.  
Helen lag gleich vorne. Auf der Seite, die Knie leicht angezogen. Sie war nackt, und die leichte Sommerdecke verhüllte nur unvollständig ihre sehr hübsche, weiblich Figur. Ihr Busen hatte nach Cowleys Geschmack genau die richtige Größe. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätte er den Anblick auf das Registrieren der relevanten, rein sachlichen Merkmale reduziert. '165 groß, 90 – 70 – 90, dunkle Haare und Schamhaare, sehr gut gebaut. - Er hatte Anna viel zu verdanken!

Bodie lag halb auf der Seite, halb auf dem Bauch und hatte besitzergreifend seinen rechten Arm um Helens Mitte gelegt. Cowley konnte sich vorstellen, was Bodie beim Aufwachen mit seiner Hand machen würde.

Allerdings... Jetzt erst sah Cowley, daß sich Bodies linke Hand eigenartig verdreht unter seinem Körper befinden mußte. Und als er ein wenig um das Bett herum ging, sah er, daß Doyle diese Hand auch im Schlaf noch ganz fest gedrückt hielt. Cowley schüttelte den Kopf. Das versprach interessant zu werden.  
Und wie konnte Bodie in dieser Stellung überhaupt schlafen? Er würde wahrscheinlich furchtbar steif aufwachen. 

Aber das war wahrscheinlich das geringste seiner Probleme, konnte Cowley sich vorstellen.

Leise verließ er das Sommerhaus.

 

\---

 

Cowley hatte Recht gehabt, daß Bodie furchtbar steif aufwachen würde.  
Sein vordringlichstes Problem war allerdings, zu entscheiden, mit wem er etwas dagegen tun sollte.

Er lächelte.

 

 

 

 

Ende


End file.
